


The Time Is Now

by RejectFangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, Metahumans, Panic Attacks, Smutt, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 36,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectFangirl/pseuds/RejectFangirl
Summary: Alec, Isabelle, And Jace all have super powers and one day they wake up in an unknown room. They are brought there to be recruited by Clave. There they meet Magnus, Simon, And Clary who run the Clave. The Clave needs more powerful superhumans they can get to defeat the Circle.Demons still exist(The summery kind of sucks sorry)





	1. Power Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Made a new story yay (:
> 
> This isn't really a chapter.  
> This is just explaining everyones powers.  
> The story begins next chapter (:
> 
> I will be working on this story along with my other ones.  
> And this will be my last story that I'm working on until I finish one of them which should be soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Introductions- Some have 1 power others have 2 (You'll know why in the story)

The Clave- 

Magnus Bane- 20 years old  
Powers:  
Telekinesis and Invisibility 

Alec Lightwood- 19 years old.  
Powers:  
Force fields and everything he touches he poisons. 

Jace Lightwood- 18 years old  
Power: Super Speed 

Isabelle Lightwood- 17 years old  
Power: reality warping

Clary Fray- 18 years old  
Power: Weather

Simon Lewis: 18 years old  
Power: Elasticity

\-----  
The Circle-  
Valentine Morgenstern- 45 years old (idk lol)  
Powers: Controls demons

Sebastian- 20 years old  
Powers: Pyrokinesis and mind reading

Camille - 19 years old  
Powers: Shapeshift 

Raj- 19 years old  
Power: Teleportation

(there will be more characters but they aren't the main ones)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had this all in my head but when I started to type it, it kind of doesn't sound right but I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways! Kind of a short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes!

Alec and his two other siblings Isabelle and Jace are out on the run because the Circle is after them. They didn't want to kill them, in fact the Circle had a different plan. They wanted the siblings to join their group and especially Alec. Alec had a power that was very deadly and a power unlike anything anyone has ever seen before. Their parents on the other hand had joined the Circle when Alec was 16. Their parents were then no later than a year were arrested by The Clave. Lets start by explaining what each organization does.

The Circle is a group of people who think people without powers are beneath them. Valentine Morgenstern runs the whole thing and he plans on taking over the country. Valentine is a very dangerous man. He can control Demons which is a very interesting because Demons listen to nobody. Valentine has a son who goes by Sebastian even though his real name is Johnathon. Nobody knows the reason behind the name Sebastian but no one ever questions it. The Circle is a group of shall we say Villains who are heartless and they don't care if innocent people get killed in the process of their plans. The Circle is also trying to recruit anyone with a super power and if the people who they are trying to recruit turn them down, then that really doesn't matter. The Circle will do anything to get the number on their side. Which results to kidnapping and brain washing. 

The Clave are considered the good guys. Magnus Bane runs The Clave but the odd thing is no one seems to know who he really is. The Clave are constantly trying to save humans from the demons that walk the earth and they are also trying to arrest any Circle member they can to make the world a safer place. The Clave is a total opposite from the Circle. The Clave cares about innocent lives and sometimes they even give people who have done them wrong a second chance. The Clave are also looking for people to join them and help save the human race. The Clave is trying to take down the Circle and they are hoping to do it soon.

Now let the story begin shall we?  
\-----

Alec, Isabelle, And Jace had spent the night at a hotel. It was now morning and Alec was the first one to rise. It was about 8 a.m. and he knew that they should probably get going if they didn't want the Circle to get to them. Alec sighed and reached over his bed and towards the nightstand to grab his gloves. Everywhere he went he had to have his gloves on to prevent him from hurting someone or damaging something just by touching it. He didn't put them on however because he still needed to shower. So he took out a sweater and some pants along with a pair of boxers from his back pack and headed towards the bathroom. Once he finished taking a shower he got dressed and then he put his gloves on. Alec opened the bathroom door to see his siblings finally getting up.

"Good Morning Alec!" Isabelle said and skipped into the bathroom to take a shower. Once the door closed Alec laughed and went over to Jace who was grumbling about it being to early and who was still laying down on the pull out couch bed.   
"Get up Jace." Alec said and he shook his brother.  
Jace groaned but then sat up rubbing at his eyes. "Why are we up so early?"  
"Are you really asking Jace? You know how this goes..." Alec replied rolling his eyes.  
Jace mumbled something that Alec totally did not understand and stood up just as the bathroom door opened. Isabelle walked out with a towel wrapped around her head and smiled brightly at her siblings. "Your turn Jace." Isabelle said and plopped down on the bed.

Jace sighed and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.   
"What is his problem?" Isabelle asked  
"He isn't a morning person." Alec replied  
Isabelle nodded. "So I think I should order us some room service for breakfast and then right after we can leave."   
"Sounds good. I want some pancakes please. And a black coffee." Alec replied  
"Got it. And I'll order Jace eggs and bacon. He usually eats that right?" Isabelle asked  
"I think so...if not to bad." Alec said and started to put his old clothes into his backpack. They were going to need to find a laundry mat soon to wash their clothes.

A few minutes later Isabelle hung up and said that they were going to be here in five. Jace had also finished his shower and Isabelle walked back into the bathroom to brush out her hair. Five minutes had past and thats when they heard a knock on the door. Isabelle ran out of the bathroom and opened the door. What she was expecting was room service...not two people in gas masks. The two people looked at each other and then threw some time of smoke bomb in the room. Before the siblings could do anything they each passed out one by one not even realizing what had just happened. Before Alec passed out he saw one of them make their way over and he felt something cold around his wrists and that's when he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes!

When Alec woke up he started to panic remembering what had happened. As he tried to move he realized that he was tied to a chair. He then looked to his left and saw Isabelle in the same situation and on his right Was Jace also tied to a chair. They each had a pair of silver cuffs on their wrists as well. Alec also still had his gloves on which meant that no one tried to take them off. Alec's siblings were also starting to wake up. The room was dark except for a light in the corner. The room was empty except for the three of them and a door.  
A few moments passed and suddenly the door flew open and in walked two men and one woman. 

"Why are they tied up?" One of them asked. He had spiked up hair and his outfit was...colorful.  
"They could be dangerous. The circle is looking for them after all." The woman said.   
The first man shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now they are really going to refuse to join us."  
"They're also awake so..." The other man said with glasses.  
"So they are." The first man said and moved to stand in front of them followed by the other two. 

"We already told the Circle we aren't going to join them." Jace spoke up first   
"The Circle? Oh heavens no. Let me introduce myself and then you might figure out where we are. I'm Magnus Bane. And those two Are Clary Fray And Simon Lewis."   
"So we're at the clave?" Isabelle asked.  
"Yep. I'm glad you know who I am." Magnus said with a grin.   
"Obviously. Everyone knows The Clave and they can't know the Clave without knowing the Name of who runs this organization." Alec said bitterly.  
Magnus looked over at Alec and eyed him up and down and then smiled. "And who are you pretty boy?"  
"Nope. I'm not giving you my name until you tell us why you decided to kidnap us." Alec replied

Magnus smile grew wider. "I like you. You're smart. And getting you kidnapped was not my intention. I thought those two were just going to ask you to come with them but that seems not to be the case." Magnsu replied  
"So why not just let us go then?" Jace snapped  
"I was going too but Clary made a good point. The Circle is after you...why?" Magnus asked  
"How do you know the circle is after us?" Alec asked  
"We didn't...everyone knows that the circle is looking for three siblings. And you just confirmed it right now darling." Magnus replied  
Alec shook his head. "So you just went on a limb and decided Oh hey..they're siblings so they must be the ones lets take them?"  
"Yeah not our proudest moment." Simon replied pushing up his glasses

"Now tell me....why is the Circle after you?" Magnus asked still looking at Alec.  
"Valentine wants to recruit us and we told the Circle no but I guess the circle didn't understand." Isabelle replied  
"Yes but why is Valentine so obsessed with you three?" Magnus asked  
"It's mainly because of Alec's power." Isabelle said and then immediately regretted it because she said too much in such a short sentence.  
Alec's head snapped to the left and glared at his sister.  
Magnus raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Ah so your name is Alec....is it short for Alexander?"   
"There's no point in lying now. Yes it is." Alec replied  
"I like it. What are your siblings names then? If you tell me I will untie you I promise." Magnus replied  
"I'm Isabelle and that is Jace." Isabelle said

Magnus nodded. "Nice to meet you three. Now I know I said I would untie you and I will but I have one more question...you said that he mainly wants you because of Alexander's power? What is it?"   
Alec looked at Jace and then Isabelle. "I can make force fields" Alec said. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the real answer either. Valentine wanted him for his other power."  
"Hmmm..." Magnus said. He then circled them and Alec tensed when he felt Magnus behind his chair.   
"Why do you wear these? It's not cold out so there are no need for gloves."  
Alec jumped when he felt Magnus's hand reach for Alec's. Alec knew exactly what Magnus was doing.  
"Don't take them off. I'll tell you okay? Just untie us and I'll tell you." Alec replied  
"Alright handsome." Magnus said and worked on untying the rope.

Simon and Clary looked at each other and then at Magnus.   
"You can't be serious Magnus. You're going to believe him?" Clary asked  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Look...I know what the Clave is all about. You guys do some really good stuff. You guys help people and take down the bad ones. If you want to know then I'll tell you."   
Magnus looked at Clary and Smiled. "See? I trust him to tell us. You should too biscuit. Now could you two give me a hand and untie his siblings?"  
Clary groaned and went to untie Jace where Simon was a little terrified to get close to the siblings but he did anyways and went to untie Isabelle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes!

Once they were untied the siblings stood up from their chairs. Alec still noticed each of them had a silver cuff on both of their wrists.  
"What are these?" Isabelle asked voicing Alec's question.  
"They are power reduced cuffs. They make sure you can't use your powers." Simon said.   
Alec was shocked. He had no idea such a thing existed.If it made sure they couldn't use his powers then could he touch something without ruining it? Could he hug someone without killing them? As he stared at the cuff he didn't realize Magnus walk in front of him who was now staring at him. Alec looked up and their eyes met. Magnus could see the sadness in Alec's eyes but he didn't want to ask any questions yet. Magnus pulled a key out from his pocket. "May I?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded and Magnus unlocked the cuff. Clary and Simon also went to work on unlocking his siblings cuffs.

"Are you going to tell us why you keep those gloves or what?" Clary asked. She didn't trust these people. She was like Alec in a way. Magnus looked at her and held up a finger. "Be nice Biscuit."  
Alec sighed and looked at the three people standing before him. "Do you guys have an apple or something?"   
"I thought you were going to tell us why you keep those gloves on. Now you're saying you're hungry?" Simon asked confused.  
Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to eat it."   
Magnus smiled. He then left the room and came back with an apple.   
"Thanks. Can you set it on that chair please?" Alec asked as he began to take off one of his gloves. He took off the right one and stuck it into his pocket. When Magnus was done placing the apple on the chair Alec took a deep breath in and out and then walked over to it. He looked at Magnus, Simon, And Clary first who were all watching him with curiosity. He then looked over at his siblings who gave him a nod to reassure him it was alright.

Alec grabbed the apple with his gloved hand and turned around to face the others. He then slowly grabbed the apple with his other hand and within a second the apple started to turn brown and shrivel up. When he looked back up everyones eyes except for his siblings went wide. No one had a power like that so it was very new to them.  
"What just happened?" Simon asked. Alec placed the apple on the floor and put his glove back on.  
"Everything I touch...I poison. Literally." Alec said softly as he bowed his head.   
"Oh wow. I've never seen anything like it. Magnus do you know what this means?" Clary said turning to Magnus.  
Magnus nodded. "That he has a very rare power and Valentine will stop at nothing to get his hands on you." Magnus said now looking at Alec.  
"So now you understand why we are running away." Isabelle said speaking up.  
"Yes. I understand. Which is why I want to recruit you guys. You can stay here and help us out. We can protect you as well from Valentine." Magnus said.

Alec looked at his siblings who were looking right back at him. Jace then turned to looked at the three other people.  
"Can we think about it?"   
"Of course! Would you guys like a tour to help your decision?" Magnus asked  
Alec looked at his siblings once more. He always wanted to make sure they were comfortable. They nodded at him. "Yeah why not." Alec said bluntly.  
Magnus smiled and clapped his hands. "Fantastic! Before we do that I think we should make real introductions don't you think?"  
"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked  
"Well for one I don't know your last names. And two....I still don't know your powers and you don't know ours." Magnus replied looking at Isabelle   
"Seems fair." Isabelle said with a shrug.  
"Great! But let's not do it here. I hate this room." Magnus said and turned around and started to head out the door and the others followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes!

As they began to walk Clary ran to catch up to Magnus. Clary huffed with aggravation causing Magnus to turn his head to look at her with an not so much amused look.  
"What is it Biscuit?" Magnus asked with a sigh.  
"Are you really trusting them and their story? What if they are Circle members in disguise or something Magnus?"  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "They don't have circle tattoos on their necks. And Yes I am trusting them. It's been a while since we had any one new. Plus Valentine and the Circle are gaining new people each day. We need all the help we can get."  
Clary huffed once more but didn't reply. Simon who had finally caught up and heard the last of the conversation laughed at Clary who earned a slap on the arm in response.

A few feet back Alec was saying the exact same thing as Clary.  
"i know I said that I trust them back there but I don't. They just kidnap us and expect everything to be okay? I don't think so."  
"I'm with you on that one brother." Jace said nodding his head.  
"Who knows? This could be the break we have been looking for. After our parents joined the circle and after Max..." Isabelle said but was interrupted by Alec.  
"Don't Isabelle."  
Isablle sighed. "It wasn't your fault Alec. Not really. And besides...all I'm saying is this could be the something good that we have been searching for. Let's just hear them out and see what they have to offer. And then we can make a decision together okay?"  
"Fine." Alec grumbled as he tugged on his gloves.

The group then stopped when they reached a door. Magnus smiled and opened it. Inside the room was three couches, a few computers, and a small kitchen. It was a weird room but no one was complaining. Magnus then turned around and motioned everyone to sit. Alec sat down on one couch and was hoping the Isabelle would sit next to him or Jace but of course it had to be Magnus. The couches were very small that could only fit two people. Isabelle was now sitting next to Simon and Clary was sitting next to Jace. It was her idea that the siblings didn't sit next to each other for some odd reason. 

Magnus then smiled and clasped his hands together. He then turned his head and looked at Alec who was also looking at him. Magnus then winked and turned his attention to the others. "Alright, so I think In order for us to get to know eachother we should start by saying our names and then what our powers are and doing an example of said power. Who want's to go first?"

Isabelle smiled and stood up. "I'll go first. I'm Isabelle Lightwood..." Isabelle said

"Lightwood? Your parents are....Robert and Maryse right?" Magnus asked  
Alec looked down ashamed of his parents but nodded anyways.  
"See! Their parents are from the Circle so why wouldn't they be from the circle as well?" Clary asked folding her arms  
"Listen here Little girl..." Alec said now getting annoyed. "We are nothing like our parents. Nothing at all. Our parents are killers and they don't even care about us. They didn't tell us where they were going when they left...they sold our house without even telling us and we were forced out on the streets. Believe what you want but me and my siblings are not from the circle and never will be. Got it?" 

Clary suddenly bowed her head and nodded. Magnus was impressed and a little turned on. He looked over at Alec and smirked. "Wow that was hot."  
Alec rolled his eyes and looked at Izzy telling her to continue so that they could get it over with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> p.s. just to let you know that their appearances are from the show. (:

Isabelle noticed the look Alec was giving her and she nodded.  
"Anyways I'm Isabelle as I said before and my power is Reality warping." Isabelle said  
"Whoa! That is an awesome power. I've only known one other person to have that power. They were with the Circle. They never did it on me however I always wanted to know what it was like though." Simon said pushing his glasses up.  
Isabelle smiled. "I can show you if you want."   
Simon nodded and Isabelle moved so now she was standing in front of him. She then looked into his eyes.  
"Nothing is happening." Clary said lookng between her friend and Isabelle.

Simon gasped. He was now siting on a picnic blanket on top of a grass hill. The sky was as blue as can be with a few clouds. He then noticed he wasn't alone. Leaning against him was Clary and she was looking up at him with a huge smile. Simon smiled back and they were leaning into a kiss but before their lips could meet Clary disappeared along with the picnic blanket and the hill and the sky. Simon was back in the room with everyone else.  
"Did....did you see that as well?" Simon asked Isabelle.  
Isabelle nodded. "Yes but don't worry no one else did and I won't tell anyone what you saw."   
Simon nodded. He didn't understand why he saw what he did. He was interupted out of his thoughts when Isabelle placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
"I'll explain later. I doubt you would want to talk about what you saw in front of Clary and everyone else."  
"Yeah thank you." Simon said. Isabelle smiled and walked back to her siblings.

"I don't understand. Why didn't we see it?" Clary asked.  
"Because she wasn't using her powers on you. Only the person she is using it on can see it." Alec explained  
"Oh. Okay. It's just that her power is rare. Not as rare as yours but still rare and I don't know much about it." Clary said.  
"Alright my turn!" Jace said walking over to them. He had a big grin and was excited to show everyone his power. He was always a show off.  
"I am Jace Lightwood. And before you say that I don't look like them it's because I'm adopted. My power is speed." Jace said and winked at Clary.   
Within a second Jace was gone and back. When he returned he had a flower in his hand. He then offered it to Clary and she gladly took it.  
"You're swooning aren't you? I know how much you like Speedsters." Magnus whispered in Clarys ear with a smirk.

Clary rolled her eyes. She then looked around the room to see if anyone was watching her and when no one was she smelled the rose and Smiled. She then gently say it down and walked in front of the group.   
"All right I'll go next. I'm Clary Fray and my power is I can control the weather." Clary said.   
She then walked over to the window and everyone followed. Outside was sunny and bright. As Clary stared out side she lifted her hands and arms and her eyes went completely white. A few seconds later dark clouds came rolling in and it was now pouring rain. Her eyes went back to normal and she lowered her hands.  
"That was awesome!" Jace exclaimed. Clary turned around and said "Thank you" with a sincere smile.

"I suppose it's my turn." Simon said as Clary walked back and Simon stepped forward.  
"I'm Lewis. Simon Lewis." Simon said which earned a groan from both Alec and Jace and a giggle from Isabelle.  
"My power is Elasticity" Simon said and held out his arm. His arm started to stretch out and soon his hand was touching the wall on the other side of the room.  
"Our own personal limbo stick." Jace said poking at Simon's arm.  
"Hey!" Simon said and his arm came snapping back almost hitting Jace in the face. Alec snorted when he saw Jace take a huge step back.

"Alright who didn't go yet?" Clary asked.  
"Magnus and Alec." Isabelle replied.  
"Alec already showed us his power though." Simon responded  
"He wasn't lying when he said he could make force fields." Jace added  
Clary, Simon, and Magnus's head snapped towards Alec.  
"You...You have two powers as well?" Magnus asked. It was the first time seeing him flustered.  
Alec ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh yeah. I already showed you one of them. Do you want me to show you my other one?"   
"You have to introduce yourself first." Simon spoke up.  
Alec groaned once more causing Magnus to laugh.  
"Fine fine." Alec said and stepped up to be in front of the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes (:
> 
> p.s. I updated The Secret if yall wanna check that out

Alec was now facing everyone and everyone was staring at him. He shifted on his feet. Alec hated when people stared at him because he just wasn't use to the attention.  
"I'm Alec lightwood, and I can make force fields and everything I touch I poison." Alec said softly looking at the floor.  
Alec then counted to three in his head and held his hands out. Surrounding him was a light blue force field. It was see through and it was surrounding him like a little dome. He then dropped his hands and the force field had vanished.

"I still cant believe you have two powers. This means we now have two chosen ones." Clary whispered.  
Alec lifted an eyebrow. "Chosen one? What does that mean?" Alec asked.  
Simon gasped. "You're telling me you have never heard of the Mystic Legend?" Simon asked.  
Alec shook his head. "No... should I have?"  
"Yes! Oh my gosh. What about you two? Please tell me you've heard of it." Simon said looking at Jace and Isabelle.  
Jace and Isabelle both looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nope." Jace replied

Simon groaned. He then looked at Magnus who was laughing silently at Simon.  
"We should probably explain it to you then. But first Magnus why don't you introduce your self so we can be done with this."  
Magnus nodded and smiled as he made his way to the front. He then turned around to face everyone.  
"Well hello. I'm Magnus Bane and I also have two powers. My powers include telekinesis and invisibility." Magnus said. He then turned his attention on the rose and lifted it up with his mind. It then traveled through the air and into Magnus's hand. He then smirked and turned invisible along with the rose in his hand.  
Alec watched the whole thing and when Magnus turned invisible he had no idea where he went until he felt something in his shirt pocket and he yelped when he felt a pinch on his ass. Magnus then turned back to be visible and was now standing in front of him.

"Sorry gorgeous but I just had to do that." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear and he then walked backwards. Alec eyes went wide and when he looked down he saw that the rose was now in his shirt pocket.  
"Hey! That was for Clary." Jace said as he took the rose out of Alec's shirt and placed it behind Clary's ear. Clary smiled.

"Alright. I think it's time to tell you about the Legend." Magnus said all jokes aside.  
But before they could explain anything a siren went off. Magnus groaned. "That will have to wait." Magnus mumbled  
"What's going on?" Isabelle asked  
Simon who was now at one of the computers looked over at them. "Five Circle members are at Taki's and there are hostages. We need to go."  
"Great." Magnus said sarcastically. He then turned to the siblings. "Would you three like to come? It could help with your decision."  
The three siblings looked at each other silently talking. Alec then looked over at Magnus. "Yeah sure."  
"Fantastic! But first...we need to hide your identity. Come with me." Magnus said.

Alec was about to follow but before he did he stopped. "Did you guys bring my backpack by chance?" Alec asked  
Magnus nodded. "It's behind the couch." Magnus said.  
Alec nodded and walked around. He then opened up the back pack and got out his bow and a quiver that was filled with arrows. He kept them in his backpack to hide them. Because walking around with them in public could cause trouble.  
"Oh wow. Impressive." Magnus said with a wink causing Alec to blush once more.

Magnus led everyone into a room. The walls were filled with cases that contained costumes. Above the cases were the names that the costumes belonged too.  
"Since you guys don't have anything, you're just going to have to wear your clothes. Which isn't too bad since you're all wearing just black...why? I don't know. But you do get masks." Magnus said with a grin. He then went to a cabinet and got down three masks.

"For the lovely Isabelle." Magnus said handing her a mask. The Mask was hot pink with black swirls. It was gorgeous.  
"The swirls kind of remind me of the word warp...like your power. I thought this was fitting." Magnus said.  
Isabelle grabbed it and put it on. "It's beautiful."

Magnus smiled and walked over to Jace. This mask was a burgundy color and on the left side of the mask was a silver lightning bolt.  
"For the speedster. The lightning bolt reminded me of your speed."  
"Wow. I actually really like this. It fits me." Jace said with a smirk and put it on.  
Magnus rolled his eyes and made his way over to Alec.

"And this is for you handsome." Magnus said and held out a mask.  
The mask was completely black except for the blue arrow that was going horizontally across the mask where the eyes were.  
"Thank you." Alec said and was about to grab it when Magnus walked behind Alec and put it on Alec himself. He was also careful not to touch Alec's skin knowing what his power did.  
"I could of done that my self." Alec said rolling his eyes.  
Magnus laughed. "I know but where is the fun in that? Now Let me go get dressed and we can go." Magnus said with a wink and left.

Clary and Simon were already in their costumes.  
Clary Wore a white Romper with knee high black boots. Her mask was blue with white clouds all over it.  
Simon's suit was made out of material that let him stretch without ruining it. It was Dark green and his mask was the same color with white vertical lines going across the mask.

When Magnus stepped back into the room Alec's jaw dropped. He was gorgeous.  
His suit was purple and his mask was black with purple sparkles. His hair was also the same but this time he had purple streaks in it.  
"Alright are we ready?" Magnus asked.  
Everyone nodded in response.  
"Excellent let's go then! Simon drive the van to the front will you?" Magnus asked  
"Sure thing Magnus." Simon said and ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so bad at explaining their suits. Just picture them as regular super hero suits lol (:  
> Except for Clary's....idk why I made hers like that but what ever lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this story. Thank you to everyone for reading this and my two other stories (:  
> With out your guys's comments I would probably think that these stories are terrible tbh so thanks again (:
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

Simon sat in the driver seat while Clary sat in the passenger. The rest of the group got into the back of the van.   
"So...is there any more of you guys or is it just you, Clary, and Simon?" Isabelle asked Magnus.  
"Oh no there are a lot of us. There's Maia...shes a great girl and so is Lydia. Then there's Bat and Clary's mother Jocelyn along with her husband Luke. Theres a few others as well. They weren't around because they were all on a mission but they should be back later today." Magnus replied.  
"Oh that makes sense." Isabelle said with a smile. "I love your fashion sense by the way." Isabelle added  
"Why thank you dear. I love yours as well even if it is all black. Why are you guys wearing all black anyways?" Magnus asked

"I usually would never but we were supposed to go somewhere today and wearing all black would help us fit in. But that didn't happen. And as for my big brother over here...he always wears all black." Isabelle said pointing at Alec.  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Not true. I wear some color sometimes."   
"If you call grey a color. And yes you do wear dark green and blue occasionally but it's always dark." Isabelle replied  
Alec huffed and looked out the window. Jace laughed and patted Alec on his shoulder which Alec swatted his hand away.  
"So is it just the three of you then?" Clary asked turning around in her seat.  
Alec tensed up and when Magnus looked over he saw how tense Alec was. "Not now Clarissa." 

Clary sighed and nodded her head turning back around in her seat. A few minutes later they made it to their stop. They all got out of the van and Alec grabbed his bow and placed his quiver over his shoulder. He then took off the glove on his right hand and stuffed it into the pocket he had made on his quiver.  
"So uh...why do you have a bow with you? I mean you have powers dude." Simon said.  
Alec rolled his eyes and ignored him. He really didn't want to explain that he couldn't just walk up to someone and touch them. It wasn't that easy.  
"I see the circle members. They are all at the front so we should sneak in the back." Clary whispered.  
"Sounds good. When we get inside make sure you don't harm the hostages Also we do not kill the Circle members unless we have to. Try to knock them out or get close enough to get the cuffs on them..." Magnus replied handing everyone a few hand cuffs. These handcuffs were also like the silver wrist cuff. They made whoever was wearing them not be able to use their powers. 

They all ran to the back and when they tried to pull on the door to open it, it was locked.  
"I got this." Magnus said and used his telekinesis to unlock the door on the other side  
"Nice. Let's go." Jace said.   
They all nodded and headed inside. When they got there all the Circle members turned around and they were all smiling.  
"We thought you guys would show up. And look here boys....the Lightwoods are here. Looks like our lucky day." One of the men said as he stepped up. He had red hair and red eyes. The other men were standing in front of the hostages.

Alec also stepped up. "Let the hostages go. Why do you even need them?"  
The same man laughed. "Do you even know what these people were doing here? We saw a flyer about protesting against people like us. People with powers and all of these people are part of it. We decided to teach them a lesson." The man said and then looked over at his shoulder and nodded at one of the Circle members who had a black baseball cap on. The man smiled and nodded back. He then looked at one of the hostages and smiled. The man then held out his hand towards the hostage and joined his pointer finger and his thumb together. Suddenly the hostage was reaching for his throat and gasping for air.

Alec immediately held out his hand and placed a force field over the hostages. The hostage who was gasping had removed his hands and was now breathing regularly. Alec dropped his hand but the force field remained however it wouldn't stay up for long. "It won't hold up for long we gotta move!" Alec yelled at the others.  
Alec then turned to Jace. "When the force field disappears in a minute I need you to get them out of here Jace."  
Jace nodded. The others than spread out to take down the Circle Members.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

As soon as the force field dropped Jace ran to get to the 7 hostages. Jace picked up one by one and dropped them off outside the store telling them to leave.  
Jace was on his last hostage when a female circle member stood behind him and held out her hands. Suddenly vines were coming out of the ground and wrapping around Jace's feet. The vines tugged him down and now where wrapping around his wrists keeping him on the floor. "You're lucky we're not supposed to kill you lightwoods." The female said.  
Alec seeing that his brother needed help grabbed an arrow with his non gloved hand and placed it into the bow. The arrow was now coated with poison. Alec aimed it at the circle member and let go of the arrow. The arrow landed in the circle members leg and she dropped to the floor in pain. Her veins were now turning black and she was now on her knees clutching her stomach in pain and the vines that were on Jace had now disappeared and he was getting back up to his feet.

Alecs power was different. The poison on the arrow wouldn't kill the circle member. It would just leave her in pain for a few hours. However if he managed to actually touch her with his bare hand then he would actually kill her. Skin on Skin would kill but object on skin would just harm. 

Jace nodded at his brother in thanks and handcuffed the woman. He then grabbed the last hostage and ran outside to drop them off. Jace was now back inside and was now helping who ever he could fight off Circle members. As Alec looked around he saw four of the five circle members including the woman now in handcuffs. When he looked over at Clary and Simon they were now headed towards the fifth circle member. As Alec looked towards the last Circle member he froze. He recognized the man anywhere. Alec quickly put his glove back on and ran over. Clary was about to use her power when Alec grabbed his her arm with his gloved hands. Magnus, Isabelle, And Jace were now walking over as well.

"Wait!" Alec yelled. Before anyone could say anything Alec walked up to the Circle member.  
"Raj? Is that you?" Alec asked. Isabelle gasped along with Jace and the two walked up to stand beside their brother.  
"Alec? Is...is that you?" Raj asked. He had a black eye and a cut lip. He knew that it wasn't from any of them.  
"Yes...Raj what happened to you? You disappeared one day. We looked everywhere for you." Alec responded  
Raj slid his back down the wall and started to cry. "The circle...they took me and my parents. They... said that if I didn't help them then they would kill them...I had no choice." 

"Why would they go through all that trouble? What could you do to possible help?" Clary asked raising an eyebrow.  
"His power is teleportation. I heard they have been trying to get as many people with that power as they could so that they could use them to teleport them where ever they wanted to go." Magnus replied.   
Raj nodded. "It's true...I hate them. I hate helping them. They've killed so many people."   
"What about your parents Raj? Are they okay?" Isabelle asked as she sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.  
"I don't know. They wouldn't let me see them." Raj responded  
Alec nodded his head. "Why don't you come back with us?"   
"I can't....they still have my parents." Raj replied. 

Raj and his parents had known the lightwoods all their lives. They grew up together and they were all very close.  
Alec sighed and crouched down to get eye level with Raj. "We will help get them back I promise. It doesn't do you or them any good if you go back to them Raj. Your parents wouldn't want you to stay with them and be tortured or miserable."   
Raj sat there in silence thinking. A few minutes later he nodded. "okay."   
Alec smiled and stood back up along with Isabelle and Raj. Alec then turned to Magnus. "Is it okay if he comes back with us? I know he was part of the circle but he had no choice. We can trust him."  
"Of course. I can tell when people are lying and I know he's not. So of course he can come." Magnus said immediately.   
"Thank you so much." Raj said to everyone but was looking at Alec.

Alec nodded and walked over to a Circle member helping them stand up.   
"I think we should get them back and behind bars at the Clave don't you think?"  
The others agreed and they all went back into the van along with the circle members. When they got back to the Clave they threw the circle members in the jail cells that they had there. The jail cells were power proof so that once the circle members cuffs came off they still wouldn't be able to use their powers.

Once they locked them up they then headed back to the main room they were in before they left to save the hostages.  
"So..I thought your power killed people." Clary said to Alec.  
"It does...if I touch them with my actual skin. But if I touch an object and that object touched a person it won't kill them. It still poisons them but it wont kill them. Think of it like a second hand kind of thing. It's dangerous but not as much." Alec explained.   
"Well I think your power is awesome. I mean no one can touch you if they wanted to harm you. That's awesome!" Simon said with a grin.  
Alec stopped walking and froze. Isabelle and Jace who heard the conversation along with Raj knew exactly why.

The rest of them saw Alec stop and they stopped as well.  
"It's not awesome when you kill your little brother." Alec said quietly.  
"You...you what?" Clary asked bitterly.   
Alec dropped his head and stared at his shoes. "When I was ten...I got my force field power. I thought it was the only power I was going to get. Everyone thought it was weird that I got mine early. Usually people like us get our powers at age 13. So when My 13th birthday came along my little brother...he ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and all of a sudden his veins started to turn black and....he was coughing up blood. His face turned pale except for the black veins running up his face. He then stopped breathing and that's when he died.....I....I didn't know I...." Alec said and a tear slid down his face. He then looked up and saw everyone staring at him so he ran. He ran out side the building and when he was outside he sat down on the steps and started to sob.  
\----

"Oh my god....he killed your brother?" Clary asked. "I knew we couldn't trust them Magnus! Their brother is a monster!"  
Magnus turned to Clary and glared at her. "Clarissa! Alexander didn't know any better. He thought he just had his one power. How was he supposed to know he would get another one. It wasn't his fault and he is no monster. Don't you remember the story I told you about my parents?" Magnus asked  
Clary nodded slowly. "Then how is that any different? You didn't get mad at me and call me a monster. It's not fair of you to judge him like that. Now I'm going to go find him and when I come back...you better not say anything like that to Alec's face. Got it Clary?" Magnus said.  
"Of course." Clary said quietly  
"I think it's best if we go find him Magnus." Isabelle said softly.  
Magnus shook his head. "I think it would be better if I did it. He probably needs to know that we don't think of him as a terrible person and sometimes it's better if he talks to a stranger. If he wants to talk to you guys then I will go get you. I swear it will be okay." 

Isabelle nodded and hugged Magnus. "I know we don't know each other all that well but you're a good person and Alec needs someone like you. Thank you Magnus."   
"It's my pleasure. I'm glad I met you guys. If you could....try talking to Raj and find out what you can about the circle."   
Isabelle nodded. "Will do. See you soon and make sure my brother is okay."  
"I wouldn't dream of doing anything otherwise." Magnus said and left to go find Alec.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter sorry guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

When Magnus found Alec it was heart breaking. Alec was sitting on the steps hugging his knees with his head down. His shoulders were shaking and Magnus knew he was crying. Magnus slowly went over and sat down next to Alec. Alec quickly wiped his eyes. He hated when people saw him cry. It showed that he was weak and that's why he rarely ever cried.

"You must hate me...Clary probably does. I don't blame her. My parents hate me too. That's one of the reasons they joined the circle. To get away from me." Alec mumbled, his head was still down. Magnus was going to have to have another chat with Clary.   
"Alexander...no one hates you I promise. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know you had that power and you didn't understand it." Magnus said softly.  
"But I killed my little brother Magnus. I...." Alec said trying to hold back the tears.  
"I'm going to tell you a story okay? When I was ten I got my power of invisibility and like you I thought that was my only power. Then when I turned 13 is when I got my telekinesis power. I didn't know until that night. My dad was drunk and he hated that my mother had a power and she didn't. I was in my room when I heard yelling and a glass shattering in the kitchen so I walked out of my room and I saw my dad hit my mom over and over again. She didn't have a power to defend herself. Her power was healing. And When I saw my mom in pain and my father beat her I just wanted it to stop. I started yelling telling him to stop and when he didn't I looked around and I saw a knife sitting on the counter. I wanted my dad to stop and the next thing I know he fell to the ground and the knife was now in his chest. It was horrifying. My mother she healed her self and told me it was okay and that I save her life. That's when I realized that I was the one to move the knife. My dad didn't survive. He died a few minutes after the knife was in his chest." 

Alec lifted his head and looked at Magnus. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."   
Magnus gave him a small smile. "It's alright. My dad was a bad man. He tried to drown me in a lake once. But that's not the point. The point is I don't blame myself for killing him. And I know our situations are way different but you shouldn't blame your self either."  
"I know but it's hard Magnus." Alec said. He then turned his head straight and was staring at a couple hugging each other at a park from across the street. Magnus wondered what he was looking at so he followed Alec's gaze.  
"Sometimes when I see stuff like that I get really Jealous. I don't even know what it's like to hold some one, to hug someone anymore. The last time I was able to touch someone without hurting them was when I was 12." Alec said with a sigh.

Before Magnus could reply the front door opened and it was Simon who walked outside.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but you guys really need to hear this." Simon said pointing back inside.  
Magnus nodded and got up. Alec tugged up both gloves and stood up as well. They then headed back inside and back to the main room.

"Oh my god Alec are you okay?" Isabelle asked.  
"I'm fine Izzy." Alec said with a small smile.  
Clary was the next one to approach Alec. "Hey, So I've done a lot of thinking and I'm sorry. It's not fair of me to judge you so quickly and I really am sorry."  
Alec smiled. "I get it Clary. I judge people quickly too. I think me and you are more a like then we think."  
Clary smiled. "So are we good?"  
Alec nodded. "Yeah."   
"Awesome. Now lets go see what Raj has to say." Clary said and the two walked over to where Raj and Jace were at.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

They all sat in a circle waiting for Raj to tell them what he had learned when he was with The Circle and by the look on Raj's face, it wasn't good.  
"Alright are you ready?" Magnus asked Raj who nodded in response.  
"I don't know much. Valentine kept me and a bunch of others in a cell who weren't a hundred percent loyal. They only let us out when we are needed and for me it happens a lot so that I can teleport them whenever they want. It was awful. Anyways one night a few of the guards came in to check on me and when they thought I was asleep they were talking about a weapon that could wipe out all mundanes. Anyone who didn't have a power would die when they release the weapon. I don't know how it works but I do know that they are still working on it and it's supposed to be done by the end of the month." Raj explained

"Shit." Jace and Alec mumbled under their breaths.   
"Are they keeping the weapon at the Circles institute?" Magnus asked.  
"Yeah. It's heavily guarded though." Raj replied.  
"Well we better get working on a plan then." Clary said and everyone agreed.  
"Hey....are our parents locked up here?" Alec asked. 

Magnus rose an eyebrow and everyone looked at Alec with confusion written on their faces.  
"Yes why?" Magnus asked.  
"They might know something about the weapon. It wouldn't hurt to ask." Alec replied  
"Of course!" Magnus said with a grin.   
"Can we see them? I think it would be better if we talked to them." Isabelle said.  
"Is that a good idea?" Simon asked speaking up from where he was standing.  
"It's worth a shot. However I think it would be best if we did question them tomorrow. I'm exhausted." Magnus said.

Magnus then looked around and when he saw the mini fridge he opened it up using his telekinesis and floated over two water bottles. Once he had them in his hand he handed one to Alec. Alec nearly jumped when he felt Magnus place the water bottle in his lap.  
"Thanks?" Alec said. He was actually thirsty but he didn't know why Magnus gave him the other bottle.  
"What about us?" Clary asked teasingly.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "Get it your self biscuit." 

"So...I made up my mind and I think my siblings feel the same way. We would like to join the Clave if that's still alright with you." Alec said looking over at his siblings who nodded at him to let him know that they did agree as well.  
Magnus clapped his hands. "I'm so glad to hear that!"   
"So...you mentioned a legend before. Is now a good time to explain it to me?" Alec asked.  
"I think it would be best. I love this story. It's so cool!" Simon chimed in.  
"Alright. Everyone get comfortable. Time I told you three about the Mystic Legend."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains the legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes (:
> 
> Follow me on twitter at @Humble_Alec  
> We can chat and become friends (:  
> Or don't that is up to you!

Johnathon Mystic was the first person to ever receive a power. His power wasn't just any ordinary power, not like super speed or telepathy or anything like that. No his power was the choice to give others a power. Johnathon Mystic lived with his parents Julia Mystic and Peter Mystic in a tiny little cottage on the outside of Kentucky. It was March 17, 1570 when Johnathon turned 13. He had asked his parents if he could go to the village market and this time by himself. His parents were hesitant at first but they saw how excited Johnathon was so they told him he could go but only for two hours. Johnathon was ecstatic that he was able to go to the market by himself. The market was about a fifteen minute walk from his cottage but he didn't mind. He in fact loved being outdoors and walking.

When he got to the market Johnathon was seeing it in a whole new light. It was one thing going with his parents and being pulled along but by himself... he could take his time, look at the things he wanted to look at. The market was crowded but not too crowded and it was also loud but not too loud. It was amazing.

A few minutes after walking around he saw a boy around his age maybe younger stumble as he tripped over his two feet. This kid looked panicked and scared. He then watched the kid walk over to a bench and slump down on it as he brought his knees up to his chest and place his head down on his knees. The kids shoulders seemed to be shaking and Johnathon could only think he was crying. So Johnathon did the only thing he could think of. He slowly walked over and sat down next to the kid. The kid jumped and almost fell off the bench. He then looked over at Johnathon with wide and teary eyes.

"Hey. You don't know me but my name Is Johnathon. Are you alright? Can I help you?" Johnathon asked.  
The kid looked at Johnathon for a minute before bowing his head and looking at his shoes. "I don't know you. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."  
"You're right. You don't know me but you know my name now. I turned thirteen today and I mean what harm can a thirteen year old do am I right? I promise you I won't hurt you. You just seemed sad and scared and I want to help."   
The kid slowly nodded his head. "Alright. I'm Henry."  
"How old are you? if you don't mind me asking that is." Johnathon asked.  
"I turn eleven in five days." Henry replied

Johnathon nodded and smiled at the kid. "Well Henry...what happened to make you so upset?"  
Henry wiped at his eyes and sniffed. "I got separated from my mom. Now I have no idea where she is and I'm lost."  
Johnathon then asked what she looked like and Henry told him she was tall with red hair just like his and green eyes. She was also wearing a yellow sun dress with flowers on it. Johnathon then told him that he could help find her if he wanted and Henry immediately said yes and hugged him.

That's when it happened. As Henry hugged him a vision appeared in his mind. It was him giving the power of echolocation to Henry so he could track down his mother all he had to do was confirm it. For some reason Johnathon didn't question it. He said Yes in his mind and felt a zap run through his arm and it must of went through Henry as well because he pulled away. Johnathon was going to ask if he was alright when Henry spun around and ran. Johnathon ran after him and after five minutes of running he saw Henry run into some womans arms hugging her. The woman crouched down and hugged him back. That woman was his mother.

As Johnathon watched he couldn't help to think what had just happened. Was what he saw real? When he looked at the two again he saw them both looking at him and Henry waving at him to come over. Johnathon slowly made his way over and was wrapped into a hug by Henry's mother who was thanking him for looking out for him. Johnathon then asked Henry how he found his mother and he said that he didn't know how it happened but he could feel his mother and hear his mother and he just followed what he heard and felt. It then confirmed Johnathon that what had happened was indeed real.

They then said their good byes and 8 years later on Johnathon's 21'st birthday was the last day that he aged. Years later he realized he wasn't getting older and that he was immortal. He then went over the world helping people and giving them powers if he knew they were right for it. It was the only way for someone to get a power, that and being born by someone who had a power as well.

You can only get two powers by being born with powers and not getting the gift from Johnathon himself. However getting two powers is very rare and Johnathon knew that. Now to this day no one knows where Johnathon is and the legend says that those with two powers are either going to save or destroy the world. It also says that Johnathon is waiting until that day happens so he can show his face once more. He plans on only reuniting with the ones with two powers but no one knows when that will happen or why he is doing what he is doing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for any mistakes (:

As Magnus finished explaining the legend the room fell silent. It was an odd silent, not the comfortable kind but the one where people didn't know what to say so they didn't say anything at all. Alec had questions that he wanted to ask so he decided he would be the one to break the silence.  
"So that's why people with two powers are called the chosen ones? I don't get it. What is Johnathon waiting for?" Alec asked looking at the wall in front of him.  
"Yes and I wish I knew." Magnus replied  
"So how many of meta humans have two powers?" Isabelle asked.  
Clary shrugged. "We have no clue. Up until we found out Alec had two powers, Magnus is the only one we knew that had two powers."   
"Interesting." Alec mumbled.

Magnus saw time and saw it was getting pretty late. Which reminded him he needed to show the new members of the team their new rooms.  
"So, are you three positive you want to stay with us? You can back out now just say the word." Magnus said looking at the siblings.  
"We are positive." Jace said and Alec and Isabelle nodded in agreement.   
Magnus smiled. "Excellent. Now It's getting pretty late and we got work to do tomorrow. How about I show you the rooms you will be sleeping in." Magnus said and started to walk out the room and down a long hall. The others followed him and Alec was surprised to see how many doors were in one hallway.  
"So what do you call this? The Clave headquarters?" Isabelle asked.  
Simon laughed. "Oh no. We call it The Institute. Valentine stole the name from us except he just calls it The Circle Institute."

"Well I'm going to get some shut eye. See you guys in the morning." Clary said as she headed into a room. Simon said good night as well and headed further down the hallway until he found his room. The five others kept on walking until Magnus stopped. "Raj this is going to be your room."  
"Alright. Thank you for getting me out of there. You guys are going to help me get my parents right?" Raj asked as he opened the door.  
"Of course." Magnus said. Raj nodded and went into the room closing the door behind him.  
Magnus then turned around to look at the room opposite from Raj's. "This one is all yours Jace." 

Jace opened the room and smiled. The room was nice. He then closed it.  
"Aren't you going to go in blondie?" Magnus asked.  
"Not until I know where my siblings rooms are." Jace said. Magnus rolled his eyes but nodded anyways.  
He then moved to the door right next to Jace's. "And this room is for the lovely Isabelle." Magnus said. He then walked over to the opposite door and opened it.  
"Last but not least, this room is for the gorgeous Alexander." Magnus said and smiled when he saw Alec blush. "Unless you would like to share my room."  
Alec ducked his head to hide his cheeks getting redder by the second.   
Isabelle smiled. It was nice seeing someone flirt with Alec. He didn't get the attention he deserved most of the time so it was nice.  
"Alright you kids. My room is right here." Magnus said pointing at the one right next to Alecs. "Good night and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Magnus said. He winked at Alec and went into his room.

When Alec looked back up he saw Isabelle and Jace looking at him.  
"Magnus so likes you." Isabelle said   
"What? No he doesn't." Alec said rolling his eyes.  
"Dude..he gave you a nicer room than mine and Isabelle's room combined." Jace replied  
Alec shook his head and opened his door. "Whatever. Good night." Alec said and walked into his room closing the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! sorry if there are any mistakes!

When Alec woke up, he woke up to the smell of bacon. He slowly got out of bed and made his way over to his back pack and got out a black tank top and pulled it on. He had slept without a shirt that night so he decided to go with that. Besides he wanted to do some sort of exercise like he always did every morning. He then grabbed his gloves and pulled them on. He was going to go workout but first he needed to eat something feeling a little bit hungry. He then pulled on his combat boots and walked out of the room and followed the scent of bacon. He ended up walking into the kitchen to see his siblings talking with Clary, Simon, and Magnus. There was a plate of eggs and Bacon in the middle of the table that they were all seated at. It was weird that they were awake before him. As he started to walk towards them everyone stopped talking and turned their heads to look at him.

"Oh don't stop talking on my account." Alec said with a bit of annoyance. There were two reasons that they could of stopped talking when he came closer. It was either that they were talking about him or talking about something they don't want him to know.   
"Alec..." Isabelle said softly and a little bit guilty. Alec looked at Jace and he looked guilty as well and was about to say something but Alec didn't want to hear it. He then also didn't feel hungry anymore. He sighed and turned around heading back into his room. He hated when his siblings kept things from him. They were the only people he could really trust. Ever since his parents walked out on them he had gotten trust issues.

Just as he turned around and started to walk he heard Jace say "Shit." Alec kept on walking however. When he got to his room he walked over to where his bow and quiver were and grabbed them. When Magnus gave them a tour of the place he had shown them a training room and that's where Alec was headed. He passed a few people he hadn't seen before but they didn't seem to care and neither did he. He finally got to the training room. He set his bow and quiver down by the wall and walked over to the hanging punching bag. He took a few breaths in and out and started to hit it as he released his anger. He was glad that he had his gloves because his hands wouldn't hurt as much from punching it.

Alec was so busy releasing out his anger into the punching bag that he didn't notice someone walk in. After a while his hand started to cramp so he did one last punch and leaned his forehead against it trying to get his breathing to normal. He then jumped when he heard clapping.  
"I must say that was extremely hot."   
Alec turned his head to the side and saw Magnus leaning up against the wall watching him with a smirk. Alec rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.  
"Listen Alexander...about before..."  
Alec let out a huff and walked over to where Magnus was, only so that he could grab his bow and quiver. When he grabbed them he was about to head out of the training room when he saw in the corner of his eye Magnus reach out so he could grab his arm. Before Magnus had the chance Alec jumped out of the way.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you have a death wish?" Alec hissed.   
Magnus quickly pulled his arm back in and his eyes widened. "I'm so sorry Alexander. I didn't....I...."   
Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "It's fine Magnus."  
Just then Jace and Isabelle walked into the training room and Alec gripped his bow harder.  
"Alec buddy. We need to talk to you." Jace said.   
"Well I don't want to talk to you. You're obviously keeping something from me. All of you. So why should I talk to you when you won't tell me the truth." Alec spat.  
"We're trying to protect you." Isabelle said with anger.  
"Protect me? From what Isabelle? I'm not some child."

Magnus walked over to where his siblings were and looked at them. "I told you we should tell him. This is about him he should know." Magnus said bitterly.  
Alec looked over at Magnus shocked. Magnus wanted to tell him what was going on?  
"Just tell me...please." Alec said softly this time.  
Magnus looked at Jace and Isabelle but they didn't say anything. Magnus rolled his eyes at them and looked over at Alec.  
"It's about Raj's parents. Valentine sent me a note this morning saying that he will exchange his parents for you Alec and if you don't by tomorrow then he will kill them. He doesn't want Isabelle and Jace anymore but he does want you Alec." Magnus explained.  
Alecs eyes widened. He then looked over at his siblings. "Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"We didn't tell you because we knew you would probably do something stupid like actually hand yourself over so you can save his parents." Jace said.  
"I would probably think about it a lot yes but I would never do that. I would never leave you guys. I wish you could just trust me like I trust you." Alec said quietly.

Isabelle sighed and nodded. "We do trust you Alec. I'm sorry for keeping this from you."   
Jace nodded. "Me too buddy."  
"So what now? We just let his parents die?" Alec asked.  
Magnus shook his head. "No way. We're going to get them but I just haven't figure out how yet." Magnus replied.  
Just then Clary and Simon walked in. "I got a plan."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes

"What do you mean you have a plan?" Magnus asked as everyone turned their attention onto Clary and Simon.  
"Well you know how Simon hacked into the Circle's radio so that we can hear what ever they say? Well we just heard one of the men say over the radio saying that if Alec doesn't give himself over to the Circle then they are going to take Raj's parents into the woods and kill them tomorrow evening. The thing is Valentine isn't going to do it which is good. Instead he's going to have Sebastian and Camille do it which is kind of bad but not as bad as Valentine." Clary replied.  
"Not as bad? Sebastian is a maniac! He's Valentines son." Jace said.

Everyone has heard about Valentine and Sebastian. They were the evil duo that everyone was afraid of.  
"We know. Sebastian is not someone to mess with but it's better than dealing with Valentine. Plus Sebastian doesn't do well when things don't go as planned which is why when we show up his plan will get off the tracks. He wont be expecting us." Simon said and then looked over at Clary who nodded.  
"Yeah. All we got to do is grab Raj's parents. Our goal is to get them and to get out and if they start a fight then we fight as long as we have to until we get his parents. Which is why Raj will be with us so he can teleport us in and out." Magnus said catching on to the plan.  
"Well we're coming." Isabelle said pointing at her and her brothers.  
"Oh I hope you would. Which is why I had your new costumes sent in. You still have the same masks but your suits help with your abilities. Besides it hides your identities better which is good because we wouldn't want them to know who you three are." Magnus replied.

Simons phone then went off and when he check it he grinned and looked at the siblings. "Your suits are in."  
Magnus clapped his hands and grinned. "Great! Let's go check them out shall we?" Magnus asked and left expecting the others to follow.  
Clary caught up with Magnus and looked over at him. "Are you alright? You're going to have to see Camille again."  
Magnus nodded. "I'll be fine Biscuit. Camille means nothing to me anymore. Besides there's something else that keeps my mind off of her."  
"Something? More like someone." Clary said sneaking a glance at Alec.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Magnus said as he turned the corner into the suit room.

Magnus then grabbed the three suits that were hanging up and handed one to each siblings. Their suits matched their masks. Isabelles suit was hot pink with The Claves logo in the middle. Jace's suit was Burgendy with the Claves logo in the center and Alec's was black With the Claves logo in the middle.  
"I love it!" Isabelle squealed.  
"I'm glad. Each of these suits are fire proof and they are each designed to make your powers stronger and take more control over them." Magnus explained.  
"Well it's awesome. I'll totally be a chick magnet with this." Jace said with a smirk as Clary rolled her eyes. Jace then looked over at Alec. "What do you think Alec?"  
"They're nice I guess?" Alec said as he looked at his suit.  
"Nice? Alec they are fantastic!" Isabelle responded.  
Magnus laughed. "Your brother doesn't do fashion or anything like that does he?" Magnus asked Isabelle.  
"Nope. Not at all. If it was up to him he would be wearing holy and baggy sweaters." Isabelle replied.

"I see you got the suits." A female voice said from the door way.  
"Maia! I see that you're back. Are the others okay? And how did the demon hunting go?" Magnus asked.  
"We're fine. And the Demon hunting went well." A new voice said also by the door.  
"I'm glad Lydia." Magnus said with a smile.  
Lydia smiled back and looked at Isabelle, Jace, and then left her gaze on Alec. "Who are the newbies and the hot one?"  
Jace smirked and walked over. He then held out his hand to Lydia. "I'm Jace, but the hot one is good too."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about you." Lydia said and walked past Jace and stopped in front of Alec.  
"Hey there. What's your name handsome?" Lydia asked twirling her blonde hair.  
"Uh...Alec?" Alec said scratching the back of his hand.  
"Well I'm lydia. Glad too meet you." Lydia responded and held out her hand.  
Alec tugged up his glove and shook her hand.  
"What are the gloves for?" Lydia asked.

Magnus who was watching the whole thing was starting to get jealous but at the same time he was amused at the way Alec was uncomfortable but trying to be nice at the same time. He knew he had to step in.  
"Lydia why don't you and Maia go tell the others that dinner will be in an hour. I'll introduce them then." Magnus said.  
Lydia sighed and nodded. She then kissed Magnus on the cheek. "Okay Magnus." Lydia said and walked back over to Maia. The two girls then left.  
"I can't believe she thought you were better looking than me. ME!" Jace said looking at Alec.  
"She's not the only one." Clary said looking at Magnus.  
Magnus looked over at Clary and glared.

"Is she always like that?" Alec asked, oblivious to Clary's statement.  
"Yes but don't worry, she won't hit on you forever. I think you two will actually be good friends." Magnus said with a smile.  
"Oh okay." Alec said with a nervous laugh. Magnus thought he was so adorable.  
"So what now?" Jace asked.  
"Well I was going to go check the computers to see if anyone needs our help." Simon said.  
Isabelle walked over. "I'll go with you. I wanted to see how that works." Isabelle said with a wink.  
"Uh sure. Lets go." Simon said pushing up his glasses.

"And i'm going to go see if anyone in the kitchen needs help." Clary said as she walked to the door.  
"I'll go with you. You might need my amazing help." Jace said with a smirk.  
Clary rolled her eyes but smiled. "Alright tough guy." Clary said and the two of them left.

Alec then noticed it was now just him and Magnus so he looked down and focused on his shoes.  
"So Alexander, want to go on a walk with me? I was hoping we could get to know each other better." Magnus said.  
Alec looked over at Magnus and nodded. "Alright." Alec said.  
Magnus smiled. "Awesome. I think we could go to the green room first. I want to show you that room."  
"Oh okay. Yeah sure." Alec said. The two of them then left and headed towards the green room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The green room and the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!  
> Just letting you know that I read every comment so thank you for posting them (:

When they got to the door of the green room Magnus told Alec to close his eyes and so he did.  
"Is it okay if I touch your hand since it's gloved? It's just it would be easier to guide you like that?" Magnus asked as Alec closed his eyes.  
"I...Uh....Yeah that's fine." Alec replied as he tugged his gloves up.  
Magnus smiled and gently grabbed Alec's right hand. He then opened the green room door and led Alec into the center of the room and the room was pretty large from how far Alec could tell they walked. Magnus then dropped his hand and stood on Alec's side.  
"You can open your eyes now." Magnus said.

Alec opened his eyes and gasped. The room was breath taking. If he didn't know better he would think he was in an actual park some where but he knew it was only a room.  
The room had actual grass and in front of Alec and Magnus was a tiny pond with fishes swimming in it. There were plants and flowers everywhere and a few birds flying around. The ceiling was a screen that changed through out the day. Right now the ceiling was a blue sky with clouds over them. When Alec looked over at Magnus he blushed because Magnus was looking right back at him smiling with awe.

"Okay so this isn't a normal green room but it works. Do you like it?" Magnus asked.  
"Like it? No way." Alec said and Magnus frowned. Alec then smiled and looked back at the scenery in front of him. "I love it Magnus. I don't like it I love it."  
Magnus laughed with relief. "I thought you were going to say you hated it for a minute."  
"Oh...sorry. This room is gorgeous Magnus. I've never seen anything so beautiful before." Alec said looking around.  
"I have." Magnus said and when Alec looked over at Magnus he was still looking at Alec. Alec ducked his head as a blush arrived once more and he smiled to him self. He then saw a bench and walked over to it and sat down.

Magnus followed and sat beside him.  
"I used to come here all the time when my mother was around. She was an amazing woman. You would of loved her." Magnus said with a sad smile.  
"What happened to her? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I totally understand." Alec responded.  
"No it's okay. You told me about Max so I think it's only fair. In fact it's kind of the same kind of situation." Magnus replied.  
"How is it the same? it would only be the same if......oh..." Alec said with wide eyes.  
"I didn't kill my mother if that's what you're thinking. However I did kill my step father but it was on accident even though I'm kind of glad it happened. I hope when I tell you this you won't hate me." Magnus said sadly.  
Alec shook his head. "Magnus I won't judge you. I've learned a long long time ago to not judge others."  
Magnus smiled. "You have a good heart Alexander." Magnus sighed. "When I got my first power I was 10. I was surrounded by many others who had powers because I grew up at the Clave. My first power was invisibility. When I first got it I was a little bit scared but then my mom told me it was perfectly okay and I believed her. As I learned how to control it I would go around scaring people and pranking people all the time. I mean what little kid wouldn't if they could turn invisible?" 

Alec laughed. "Jace and Isabelle pranked people all the time with their powers." Alec said with a fond smile.  
"I bet they did. They seem like the kind of people to do so." Magnus replied with a laugh.  
"Anyways when i turned 12 my mother met a man. He was a mundane and I thought and so did my mother that he loved her. They got married 4 months after meeting each other and when they were dating he was so kind and nice to me and my mom. We both even thought he was accepting of us, of our powers and being meta humans. But when they got married everything changed. We moved in with him the day after they got married because my mom didn't want him to live at the clave with us which is kind of understandable. It would be hard on him to be around a bunch of metahumans you know? A week later he would become distant. He would stay out all hours of the day and come back home at 3 in the morning drunk. My mom would yell at him and tell him that he needed to stop doing this and he would yell back." Magnus said and took a deep breath in and out.

Alec stayed quiet, he wanted Magnus to continue when ever he felt like it or if he wanted to stop that was totally okay with Alec too.  
"It was like that for a while. The two of them fighting. Until the night before my 13th birthday he came home really drunk. Me and my mom were finishing making diner when he showed up. He started yelling and telling us how he hated us having powers. That he didn't even know why he married her when he hated metahumans so much. He hated metahumans because we had something he didn't and he was jealous. And before any of us knew it he hit her. She didn't have a power to protect her self because her power was healing. She couldn't heal her self but she could heal others. My mom then ran over to me and picked me up. She ran towards the bathroom and we locked our selves in. He started yelling and pounding on the door saying that we couldn't hide in here forever and that he would find a way to kill us because if he couldn't have powers then we shouldn't be able to have them either."

A tear drop ran down Magnus's face as he continued the story. "We thought he had left the house because an hour later we heard the front door shut but we stayed in the bathroom until morning. When morning came my mom told me happy birthday and how much she loved me. She took my hand and unlocked the door. When we walked into the living room my step dad was standing there with a gun pointed at my mother. He was shaking and we could still tell how drunk he was, if not even more then before."

Flashback:  
"Mama I'm scared." Magnus whispered as he clutched onto his mothers hand.  
His mother crouched down and kissed his head. "I know baby but it's okay. Stay behind me got it? Be brave for me my beautiful boy. Just know that your mama loves you with all her heart. Aku cinta kamu. "  
She then stood back up and held out her hands as she pushed Magnus behind her.  
"Put the gun down. We can talk about this." His mother said calmly.  
"NO! You made me do this. You are the reason I get drunk. You're the reason why I have so much hatred. Why is it fair for you to be able to have powers and not me huh? Did you marry me to mock me? To embarrass me? At first I thought I could handle it but looking back I don't even know why I married you. I never loved you or your brat." Magnus's step father spat.  
"I know..and I'm sorry. If I could change it all I would." His mother said as a tear fell down her cheek.  
"THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! You don't deserve to live and be happy. It's not fair! I hate you so much! You and every other meta human out there!" His step father said and clicked the safety off the gun and had it pointed at his mother.  
"Do what you must but please...don't hurt Magnus. He's just a child!" 

His step father who had a beer bottle in his other hand chugged it down and threw it at the wall right where they were standing and laughed. Magnus and his mother both flinched.  
"He's a monster just like you!" His step father said and then there was the sound Magnus would never forget. It was a gun shot. His mother dropped to the floor and there blood running down her head.  
"NO!" Magnus shouted and went down to the floor. He then grabbed his mothers head and placed her head on his little lap.  
"PLEASE MAMA COME BACK TO ME. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE." Magnus shouted as he placed his hand on the bullet wound in his mothers head. Magnus was sobbing as he gently closed his mothers eye lids. He then bent his head down so it was next to his mothers ear. "Aku cinta kamu."

"SHUT UP!" His step father screamed. The gun was now pointing at Magnus.  
Magnus slowly stood up and shaky legs and squeezed his eyes shut as tears ran down his face. The only thing he was thinking of was to be brave and that he had to protect himself because that's what his mother would have wanted.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" His step father shouted. When Magnus opened his eyes the gun was turned so it was now facing his step fathers head.  
Magnus was now angry. He just wanted his step father to die and the next thing he heard was another gun shot and his step father falling to the floor.

End of Flashback:  
Magnus was now crying and Alec wanted nothing more but to hug him but he knew he couldn't. Not without hurting or most likely killing him. Even if Alec had a long sleeve shirt on he didn't want to accidentally touch Magnus with his face or Magnus touching his neck somehow during the hug. It just wasn't possible for him to hold the older man.  
Instead he placed his gloved hand on Magnus's knee and squeezed it gently.  
"It's okay Magnus." Alec whispered.

Magnus looked at the hand on his knee and shook his hand.  
"I didn't know what I was doing. I just wanted him to die because he killed my mother. I didn't even realize it was me who did that until Ragnor showed up."  
"Who is Ragnor?" Alec asked  
Magnus smiled. "He's one of my best friends. Well he was my moms friend first. He's a metahuman like us. He can make himself blend into anything he touches. Kind of like a chameleon. An hour after my mom and Step dad died he came over because he was supposed to give my mother something from the clave. That's when he found me holding my mom and when I saw him I begged him to do something but what could he do? She was already dead. Ragnor told me he would from now on take care of me and I knew I couldn't stay there forever but he let me stay as long as I needed. When I finally said my good byes we went back to the clave and I told him everything. Ragnor's the one who figured out I had telekinesis. He helped me a lot growing up. You should meet him."  
Alec smiled. "He sounds lovely." 

The room then became quiet except for a splash here and there from the fishes and chirps from the birds.  
A few minutes later was when Alec spoke.  
"Magnus?"  
"Alexander..."  
"Thank you." Alec said as he tugged at his gloves.  
"Thank you for what darling?"  
"For telling me. I know it's hard. It's hard for me when ever I tell people about Max."

Magnus sighed and smiled. "I wanted to tell you. I understand if you think I'm a monster though."  
Alecs head snapped up and looked at Magnus. "What? No way Magnus. You did what you had to do. I think what you did was brave and if you hadn't of done what you did you would be dead. You're anything but a monster Magnus. If you ask Clary or Simon or even Ragnor who I want to meet now...they would tell you the same thing."  
Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's gloved hand. "Thank you Alexander. I'm going to tell you something now okay?"  
"I...uh...okay?"  
"You're not a monster either darling."  
Alec tensed up. He slowly looked away from Magnus and to the ground.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Because I can tell that's how you feel about youself after what happened with Max."  
"It's true though isn't? I killed him Magnus. He was just a kid and I..." Alec choked up.

"Hey now, you don't think I'm a monster right?"  
"Right..."  
"So why would it be any different for you? You had no idea you had that power and I know your brother doesn't blame you. If he were here right now he would tell you he forgave you and your other siblings would say the same thing. You Alexander are beautiful and amazing and anything but a monster." Magnus said as he brought the back of Alec's gloved hand to his lips and then placed both of their hands in his lap.

"How about we talk about something else." Magnus suggested.  
"Okay like what?" Alec asked.  
"Like what do you like to do?" Magnus asked.  
"Archery and reading. Archery is something that I've been proud of. It's something that I've always been good at. And I love to read. Reading calms me down, well so does archery but I don't know. I just love to read. Isabelle and Jace always call me a nerd because I'm always reading." Alec said with a fond smile.  
"Well I knew about archery but reading? I should of guessed." Magnus said and then gasped. He stood up and grabbed Alec's hand pulling him up.  
"Magnus? What are you doing?"  
"I'm about to show you something so amazing. Do you trust me?" Magnus asked.  
"Yes?" Alec said.  
Magnus laughed and pulled him out of the green room leading him to who knows where.  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your comments!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

When they got to the next room Alec's jaw dropped. Literally. They were standing in the middle of the largest Library Alec has ever seen.  
"I think if I died right now in this room I would be okay with that." Alec said as he looked around.  
Magnus laughed. "Well I hope you don't."  
Alec rolled his eyes and walked around. There were so many books for him to read and he knew that he would be spending a lot of time in here.  
"This is my new favorite room Magnus. The Green Room is a close second though. Thank you so much for taking me here." Alec said turning his head to look at Magnus.  
Magnus smiled. "You're very welcome darling. Now that you've seen the library, which you can use at any time, do you want to sit and talk? I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to know you more."  
Alec blushed and nodded. Magnus then led them over to a table and they both sat down.

"So let's start off with something simple. Favorite color?" Magnus asked.  
Alec raised an eyebrow and laughed as he shook his head. "Your first question is what's my favorite color? Well if you must know...it's black."  
Magnus gasped. "Black? Black is not a color Alexander."  
"Yes it is. Whats yours then?"   
"It changes a lot but right now, I would have to go with hazel." Magnus replied looking in Alec's eyes.   
Alec ducked his head and laughed.   
"So I have another question. It's about your force field." Magnus said and Alec lifted his head back up with confusion written on his face.  
"My force field? What about it?" Alec asked.  
"It's just everyone I've known that had that power, their force field was orange but yours...yours was blue. Why is that?" Magnus asked.

Alec sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. When I first got the power it was orange as well but two years ago it changed color. I don't know why." Alec said.  
Magnus nodded. "hmmm. That's strange but I think the color is lovely."  
Alec smiled. "Thanks. So uh...how long can you stay invisible for?"   
"As long as I want. All though it does take energy out of me if I stay invisible for a long time." Magnus replied.   
"Oh."

The two of them then sat in silence. It was a nice silence not an uncomfortable kind of silence. As Alec looked to his right examining the books Magnus stared at him in awe. Alec was gorgeous. The way his black hair swept over his forehead and his jaw line. His arms were muscular and everything about this boy was breath taking. He then started to think about Camille and how he would have to see her again tomorrow when he hasn't seen her in ages. He was in love with her once and she broke his heart.  
"Alexander? Have you ever been in love before?"   
Alec slowly turned his head and looked at Magnus. "I..uh...no. I've never been in a relationship before so..."  
"What! You're kidding me right? Someone as gorgeous as you had to be in a relationship before." Magnus said with wide eyes.

Alec looked away and was now starting to feel very self conscious. He knew Magnus didn't mean anything by it but it still hurt.  
"No. Once people found out what my second power did, people tended to stray away from me. I mean I understand. Why would anyone want to be with someone who couldn't touch them? Who would kill them if I did touch them. Love isn't in the cards for me Magnus, and that's just how it's always going to be."  
Magnus's heart broke. He felt so bad for this gorgeous man sitting in front of him.  
"I'm sorry Alexander. Those people however are stupid. Just because you can't touch them doesn't mean you can't love them. They are dumb for not giving you a chance." Magnus said with a small smile.

"Thanks...why did you ask me that?" Alec asked   
"Ask about if you've ever been in love?"  
"yes."  
"Oh it's just...you heard the name Camille when we were talking earlier right?" Magnus asked.  
'Uh yeah why?"  
"Me and her used to date. We dated for two years and I fell in love with her. We were happy together at first until one day I found her cheating on me. She told me that she never loved me and it broke my heart. I just asked because now that I have to face her tomorrow...it brought up bad memories."  
Alec nodded. "I get it. Do you still love her?"  
"Oh no. I haven't for a long time." Magnus replied and for some reason it made Alec happy.

Suddenly they heard voices talking and foot steps approaching and when they turned their heads they saw Clary, Simon, Jace, and Isabelle approaching.  
"Sorry to interrupt but looks like we're going to have to interview our parents now. Somehow word got out to them down in the cells that their children were here and they asked to speak with us." Isabelle said and Alec paled a little.  
"I guess now is good then ever. However I'm not leaving you alone with them. We're going to come with you." Magnus replied.  
"I think that would be a good idea." Jace said and looked over at Alec. "You okay to do this buddy?"  
Alec swallowed and nodded. "I guess so. Lets get this over with."  
They then headed down to the cells where two older lightwoods would be waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes (:

When they got down to the cells Alec was starting to get more and more nervous. He knew his parents didn't approve of him and he hated them for that but they were still his parents and deep down he still loved them even if they didn't love him.  
There were many circle members down in the cells and when they walked by they got called names that shouldn't be repeated. Alec tried to keep himself from rolling his eyes so much while walking towards his parent's cell. A minute later they finally got there and when their parents saw them they got up and walked over to the bars.

"Oh my children. It's so good to see you. I missed you so much Isabelle and Jace." Maryse said not even bothering to look at Alec.  
Alec sighed and looked over at his siblings who were looking at him the same.  
"What did you need to talk to us about." Alec asked turning towards his parents.  
"Us? We said we wanted to speak to our children. So why is Alexander here?" Robert spat and it felt like a slap to the face for Alec.  
Magnus looked over at Alec and frowned. Even though his parents were terrible people they were still parents and too see them treat their child differently from the others made Magnus hate them even more.

"Well we're here so talk." Jace said bitterly.  
Maryse shook her head. "No. Not while that murderer is in here." Maryse said as she glared at Alec.  
Alec paled a little. He then took a deep breath in and out and nodded. "Fine whatever. Come find me when you're done." Alec said and walked away and out of the cell room without giving anyone a chance to say something.  
"And you wonder why you are locked up in here." Magnus mumbled.  
"We're locked up because of a murderer?" Robert asked non to kindly.  
"No. You're locked up because you are terrible and vicious people. And Alec is not a murderer." Clary said. She knew she was rude to Alec at first but after getting to know him a little she actually started to like him and it made her upset that his parents called him something like that.

"Look...why don't you finally tell us what you want?" Isabelle asked.  
"Fine. We want to make a deal." Maryse said  
"A deal?" Simon asked pushing his glasses up.  
"Yes. I want to make a deal. I heard you want information on the circle and there are some things we never told you when you interrogated us the first time." Maryse replied.  
"And what is it you want in return?" Magnus asked.  
"Our freedom." Robert said this time.

"No. No way." Magnus and Clary said at the same time.  
"Fine then I guess you'll never know where they are keeping their ultimate weapon." Maryse said.  
Isabelle and Jace both looked at each other. They then looked at Magnus, Simon, And Clary.  
"Excuse us for a minute." Isabelle said and nodded to the end of the cell room where there was no cells but an empty area with a table.  
They all walked over and stood in a circle.  
"What is it?" Clary asked.

Isabelle smirked. "She just told us this is about the weapon. We didn't even ask her anything or tell her we can give them their freedom and she just told us something she probably shouldn't have."  
Jace nodded. "Yeah. Our parents aren't the brightest when it comes to these types of things. So we need to get a way for them to spill and me and my sister know exactly how to do that. I mean usually Alec is way better at making people talk without them realizing it but our parents are jerks so we have to do it."  
Magnus brought a hand to his chin and then smiled. "Excellent idea. Okay but heres a tip that will help. Make them believe that we are accepting the deal without actually saying it."  
Isabelle nodded. "Yeah that's good. Alright lets get back there." Isabelle said and they all made their way back to the Lightwood parents cell.

\----  
When Alec got out of the cell room he was angry. He didn't understand how he could love them when they treated him like that. He sighed and when he turned the corner down the hall way where the rooms were at he almost bumped into someone.  
"Alec?"  
"Oh hey Maia." Alec said with a small smile.  
"Are you alright?" Maia asked. She was carrying a box of apples.  
"I'm fine thanks. What are you doing with those apples?" Alec asked as he looked at the box.  
Maia smiled. "Oh I'm taking these to the training room. We use them as targets. Want to come?"  
Alec nodded. "Sure why not." Alec said and turned around as they walked to the training room.

When they were almost there Maia stopped and looked at Alec.  
"Can I ask you something? And you don't have to answer if you don't want too." Maia said.  
"I guess so. Sure."  
"Why do you wear gloves? I mean it's not winter time..."  
Alec laughed. "It has to do with my power...I uh...it's...."  
"Like I said you don't have to answer." Maia said with a reasuring smile.  
"No It's okay. It's just that when ever I tell someone what my power is, they take it in a bad way. Well most of the time anyways." Alec said thinking about when he told Magnus.  
Maia nodded. "I won't judge you I promise."  
Alec smiled. He knew he had to work on his trust issues so telling Maia was a step in the process. "Everything I touch I poison. I can kill someone with just a high five."

Maia was quiet. Alec should of known this was going to happen. He was about to walk away when Maia spoke.  
"Oh. Well I'm assuming you can't control it right?"  
Alec nodded.  
"Well I think I have an idea that could help. I mean it might not but it's worth a shot." Maia said.  
Alec raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
Maia grinned. "Follow me pretty boy."  
"Pretty boy?" Alec asked as he followed Maia into the training room.  
"Yes. Alec you are gorgeous. Don't take that in a weird way." Maia said with a laugh and sat the box of apples down on a bench that was in the training room.

Maia then looked over at a girl who was punching a punching bag.  
"Lydia over here!" Maia shouted.  
Lydia stopped punching and looked over. She then saw Alec and smiled so wide it kind of scared Alec.  
"What are you doing here handome?" Lydia asked.  
Maia shook her head. "We're going to help him try to control his power."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes

When they walked back over Robert and Maryse were still standing waiting for their children to return. Clary and Simon had left so they could check if there was any trouble.   
"So you want your freedom?" Isabelle asked as she placed a hand on her hip.  
"Yes." Maryse and Robert said in unison.  
"Then tell us where the weapon is." Jace added.   
Robert and Maryse looked at each other and then at the their children and Magnus.   
Magnus smirled to himself. He knew that their parents thought they had a deal and that they were about to tell them where the weapon was. But in reality they never actually said they had a deal.

"Alright alright. The weapon is at the abandoned theme park in the fun house." Robert said.  
"And why would it be there?" Magnus asked. Maryse looked at him and glared.  
"Because no one would expect it to be there. Plus the abandoned theme park is like a second Circle Headquarters." Maryse explained.  
"How do you know about this? I doubt Valentine would tell people about it." Magnus asked.  
Maryse laughed. "Of course he wouldn't but we were his second in command. When we first joined the circle we had to do some unspeakable things to gain his trust and when we did he thought we were worthy enough to be by his side." 

Jace and Isabelle looked at each other. Why were they so willingly telling them about this?   
"Why are you being so helpful to us? You didn't have to answer that." Isabelle asked.   
"Because you're our children and we want to make it up to you." Robert added.  
"We're not your children not anymore. Not after you left us and joined the circle. Not after you treated Alec the way you did." Jace spat.  
"He's not our child! He killed Max! How can you two stand to be around that murderer?" Maryse shouted.  
Jace laughed. "You're the one to talk Maryse! How many innocent lives have you killed because they weren't like us? Or How many Clave members have you killed? Alec is no murderer but you two...you are top of the class when it comes to murdering." 

Robert stood to the side. He usually let Maryse do the talking and let her take control. He only spoke up on occasion.  
"Oh please. We did what we had to do! Alec on the other hand..." Maryse said rolling her eyes.  
"I think we're done here." Magnus said to the group.  
"Sounds good to me. Now are you going to let us out?" Maryse asked,  
"Nope." Jace said with a smirk.  
"What! We had a deal!" Maryse yelled   
Isabelle shook her head. "You see mother....we didn't actually. We never actually said the words 'we have a deal.'" Isabelle said backing away from the cell.  
"Hope you have a great life rotting in that cell." Jace said and the three of them left the cell room.

Once they left they stopped walking and turned to each other.   
"Looks like we got the information. We should probably tell the others and go find Alec." Jace said.  
Magnus nodded. "I think so too. Let's go see where that handsome brother of yours went too."   
Isabelle smiled. She was glad that someone was taking an interest in Alec and Magnus seemed like a good guy. They then went to search for Alec.  
\------  
"So why do we have these apples if we're not going to eat them?" Alec asked and Lydia giggled as she twirled her hair.  
"Because you're going to try to not poison them. Alright gloves off pretty boy." Maia said.  
Alec glared at her. "I have a name you know." Alec said and took off his gloves. He then set them aside.  
"I know." Maia said as she shrugged. She then grabbed an apple out of the box and sat it in front of Alec.  
"Alright so now what?" Alec asked.  
"Concentrate on not using your power and try turning it off. It's kind of like a switch inside your head. Once you find that switch and you feel ready grab the apple." Lydia said. It surprised Alec how serious she got. 

Alec took a deep breath in and out and closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on turning off his power and when he opened his eyes and grabbed the apple, the apple immediately started to rot.   
Alec sat the apple down and shook his head. "I Can't do it."   
"It's okay Alec. The first try doesn't always work. So try again." Maia said.   
"How do you know about this? What are your powers?" Alec asked Maia and Lydia.  
Maia smiled. "I can boil things." Maia said and grabbed a water bottle. She then sat it on the table and held her hand out to it. She then slowly started to make her hand into a fist and the water started to boil.   
"When I first got my power I couldn't really control it. I used to get angry all the time and one day when I was at school there was this girl who was picking on my friend and I got mad. I didn't realize what I was doing until she screamed in pain and her right arm started to blister. I noticed my hand was in a fist so I stopped right away. It took me a while to control it but eventually I did. My power isn't as deadly as yours but if I could do it then maybe you can too." Maia said.

Lydia nodded. "My power isn't that bad. I can read minds. When I first got my power was when I was in the store with my dad. We were shopping for dinner for my birthday when all of a sudden I heard tons of voiced in my head and it hurt like hell. My dad also could read minds and he helped me through. He told me to concentrate on focusing on one voice and when I did that he then told me to try blocking it out. It worked. Now I can read whose ever mind I want without letting everyones thoughts in my head. But don't worry I don't use my power unless necessary. All though to tell you the truth I did try to use it on you once but it didn't work. Everytime I use it I can hear someones thoughts but when I used it on you.....it's like there was a barrier around your mind that I couldn't get passed. it was weird."

Alec blinked. He then shook his head. "You tried to read my mind? Isn't that like invasion of privacy?"   
Lydia laughed. "I guess so but I only did it to see if you were a good person or not and if we could trust you. My intention was good I promise you that."   
Alec nodded. "I supposed that's okay. But why is there a barrier around my mind?"   
"There isn't but it felt like it if that makes sense. For some reason I can't read your mind. I can't read Magnus's either though. You two are the only ones."   
Alec nodded once more. "Huh."  
Maia smiled and placed another apple in front of him. "Let's try this again."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

After the tenth rotten apple Alec had enough. He was getting aggravated and annoyed that this exercise wasn't working.  
"Alec you just aren't trying hard enough." Maia said calmy.  
Alec stood up from the table. "I can't do this. I've tried and I just can't. I've accepted that I'm never going to know what a hug feels like ever again. I'm never going to know what a kiss is like and I've learned to accept it. I appreciate you helping me but I just can't..." Alec said and turned around. He froze for a minute when he saw Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle watching him.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out and then walked out of the room past the three. He didn't stop walking when he heard them call out his name. He didn't stop to see the disappointment looks on their faces that he thought they would have. He just needed to cool off and calm down so he went to the place he knew he could be alone with his thoughts. He went straight to the library. Books and archery were his happy place besides his siblings. When Magnus took him to the library he knew he would be spending a lot of time in there, he just didn't know he would be there so soon.  
\---

Magnus slowly walked up to Maia and Lydia.   
"What happened? Why was Alec so upset?" Magnus asked as Isabelle and Jace followed him.  
"We were trying to help Alec control his power." Lydia spoke up.  
Maia nodded. "We used these apples and told him to concentrate on not poisoning the apples but...I think he was holding back. I don't think he believed in himself enough for him to do it and he just got mad. Did you guys hear what he said?"  
"Yes we did." Jace said and looked over at his sister.

There was a silence for a few minutes until Maia decided to speak up.  
"Alec has a good heart, anyone can see that. I just want to know why he doesn't believe in himself....believe that he can control his power."  
Jace sighed. "Imagine finding out that your power could kill someone just by touching them. Imagine killing your little brother on accident by him giving you a hug on your birthday. Alec doesn't believe in himself because he's scared that it will happen again. He's also been called nasty things by our parents and that can put someone down."  
"I understand." Maia said with a small smile.

"So...he's never kissed anyone before?" Magnus asked.  
Isabelle shook her head. "No. I mean he got his power when he was just a kid so of course not. I shouldn't be saying this either but I think for you guys to understand him more you need to know this. Alec believes that he won't find anyone to be happy with. That he won't find someone to love him because he can't touch anyone. It's a main reason why he puts himself down all the time. Alec is the best big brother anyone could ask for. Our parents have never been parents and Alec took that role for us. He's watched us have partners in the past and it gets to him you know...that he could never have that."  
Magnus nodded in understanding. "You think differently though.."  
Jace and Isabelle nodded. "Yes. I think that there is someone out there who will love him no matter what his powers are or what his past was." Isabelle replied looking right at Magnus as if she knew something.

Magnus smiled and looked at Maia and Lydia. "I think what you guys were doing was good. Give him time to cool down and try again tomorrow."   
Magnus then turned his attention to the siblings. "I'm going to go find him. You guys go get Clary and Simon, we have to talk about what your parents said and what we are going to do tomorrow. Oh and get Raj too if you can."   
Before leaving Isabelle walked up to Magnus. "Take care of him Magnus. He needs someone who isn't family to care for him."  
Magnus smiled. "I haven't known your brother for long Isabelle but for some reason I care a ton about him so I will do everything I can to make him happy again."   
"You like him don't you? And not in a friend way but in a more than a friend way." Isabelle said with a wink.  
Magnus sighed and laughed. "I think so. Now get out of here. I'll find that gorgeous brother of yours." 

Isabelle giggled and left with Jace to go get Clary, Simon, and Raj. Magnus left as well to go find Alec.  
He first looked for him in his room but of course he wasn't there. He then walked around until he found the green room and still wasn't there.   
He then started to remember showing Alec the Library and Magnus shook his head. Of course that would be the place Alec would go.  
Magnus left the green room and headed towards the Library.  
\---

As Alec walked into the library he went down each aisle looking at all the wonderful books. There was tons and tons of books and Alec could feel the tension and stress lift from his shoulders. He finally found a book and went to the back of the library where there were tables with chairs, couches and bean bag chairs. Alec walked over to one of the bean bags and sat down on it. He then opened the book and began to read, wanting to forget about what had just happened.

He was so into the book that he didn't hear the library doors open. He didn't hear foot steps getting closer and closer. He didn't hear the bean bag next to his make a a noise. He did how ever hear someone clear their throat which startled Alec almost dropping the book. Alec looked to his left and saw who the interrupter was.   
"Magnus." Alec breathed out.  
Magnus smiled. "Hello there Alexander. I'm surprised you didn't notice when I came in here."  
"I...It's...I was just into the book." Alec explained flustered.  
Magnus laughed. "I see. What are you reading?"   
"It's A Dog's Purpose. Before the incident....Max had told me that he read it and he wanted me to read it. I never got the time but when I saw it when I came in here...I just had to read it." Alec said with a fond smile.

Magnus smiled as well. "Tell me about him."   
Alec face paled. "About...about Max?"  
Magnus saw Alec's expression and wished he could of taken back those words. "You don't have too Alexander. I'm sorry."   
Alec shook his head. "No. It's alright. It's just...." Alec said but stopped.  
"It's just what darling?" Magnus asked  
"I haven't talked about him in forever. He was a smart kid. He could read and write before all the other kids. He was funny too and told the best stories. Made up ones of course but still the best. jace and Isabelle always said that we were the most alike which was true in a way. Even though he was younger he was very mature. He would always ask me to help him with his homework even if he didn't need help. He would always ask me to play with him first before Jace or Isabelle. We were best of friends. I miss him a lot Magnus."  
Alec said trying to hold back some tears.

Magnus nodded. "I know darling I know. I'm glad you told me about him. He seemed like an amazing kid. He loved you I can tell. He still loves you I hope you know that."  
Alec nodded. "I do. Do you think he blames me?" Alec whispered.  
"Oh Alexander. Of course not. He knows it was an accident. He would never blame you."  
"How do you know?" Alec asked   
"Because he loved you Alexander. Because you are his older and wonderful big brother."

The room went silent. Alec staring at the book and Magnus looking at Alec.   
"Thank you Magnus." Alec said  
Magnus smiled. "Of course Alexander."   
Alec then looked up and saw Magnus looking at him with an odd expression.  
"What?" Alec asked.  
Magnus shook his head and grinned. "Nothing. It's just you're so beautiful."  
Alec looked away and could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. "I'm not."  
"Yes you are. Now I would love to sit here with you forever and tell you how gorgeous and beautiful and not to mention sexy and hot you are but unfortunately I can't. We got work to do me dear." Magnus said and stood up. He then held out his hand. He knew Alec had his gloves on.  
Alec tugged on his gloves and slowly grabbed Magnus's hand. Magnus then lifted Alec up and they left the Library to go meet the others.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes

When they walked back to the meeting room, Alec and Magnus saw Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, And Raj sitting in a circle.   
"Alec!" Isabelle yelled and got up. She then ran over to her brother and held out her hand but then slowly dropped it. Alec gave her a small smile.   
"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with alright?" Alec asked.  
"Sure thing big bro." Isabelle said and the three walked back over to the others. 

"So what did Maryse and Robert say? Do they know where the weapon is?" Alec asked.   
"They told us where it's at. They said it's at the abandoned amusement park. Which is why we wanted you here Raj. Have you been there before?" Jace asked.  
Raj nodded. "Yeah but I had no idea they were keeping the weapon there. They only wanted me to teleport them there and back." Raj explained.  
"Huh. Do they go there every day do you know?" Magnus asked.  
"No. They only go every other day. They are going to be there tomorrow while they do the exchange for my parents." Raj said with a frown.  
"Okay. So we get your parents tomorrow and then the next day we go check out the amusement park. Is everyone cool with that?" Magnus asked.  
Everyone nodded and agreed. It was the only plan they had and they knew that they had to worry about getting Raj's parents first and then the weapon. 

"Okay well we should..." Magnus started to say but was interrupted by the alarm going off.  
"Magnus, theres demons a block away from here and four circle members were spotted on the other side of town. The circle members are transporting mundanes into their vans. We have no idea why they're doing that but we have to hurry. We also have no idea what the demons are doing and how many there are. What do you want us to do?" Lydia asked. She was with Maia, and about six other Clave members that the siblings haven't had the chance to meet.  
"Alright. Have Raj teleport you guys to where the Circle members are. We will deal with demons. Now get suited and go!" Magnus said and Lydia, Maia, and the others nodded and left.

"We should get suited too." Clary said and they all left. Once they got their suits on they headed outside the Clave Institute and started to run to where the demons are. Alec made sure to grab his bow and quiver on the way out. The others also grabbed weapons as well. Although they had powers, they still used weapons. When they got there they saw about ten demons huddled in a circle. One of the demons was disguised as a human and it was speaking to whoever they had in the middle of the circle.  
"I will not ask again. Where is Alexander Lightwood?" The demon asked bitterly. The demons behind it were growling.  
"I'm not telling you anything." A male voice spat.   
Magnus, Clary, And Simon each looked at each other. They knew exactly who that was.  
"We need to get Luke out of there!" Clary whispered.  
Magnus touched her shoulder. "We will biscuit." 

Suddenly the demons went quiet. The human shaped one turned around and sniffed the air.   
"I know you're there Metahumans." The demon growled out.  
Everyone turned to Magnus but Magnus was looking at Alec.  
Alec nodded and started to walk towards the demons. The others followed.  
"Clave members. I will have so much fun killing you. I even see you have new members." The demon said with an evil grin.  
"You're working for Valentine aren't you?" Magnus asked.  
"I don't have to answer to you." The Demon said and suddenly the demons were charging at them.

The Clave members started to fight back. There was a group of 3 demons heading towards Alec and Alec knew exactly what to do. When it was just him and his siblings, they had their own experiences dealing with demons. So Alec held up his hand and formed a force field wall in front of them and when the demons ran into it they turned into ash.  
He saw the others were watching him and when he saw a demon charge at Isabelle he took off his gloves quickly and took out an arrow. The arrow was then coated with poison and when he aimed the arrow at the demon and let it fly, it landed in the demons chest and the demon fell to the floor and withered about. Isabelle turned around as she saw the arrow fly past her head and saw exactly when the demon fell. She then made her bracelet into a whip and she cut the demon into two by hitting the demon with her whip. The demon then turned into ash. 

Four demons down and six to go. Alec shot down demon after demon and Jace and Isabelle helped kill them after he shot them down.  
Magnus, Clary, And Simon, were killing the other demons as well. Finally they killed the last demon.   
"That was easier than I thought it would be." Simon said.  
Magnus nodded. "Yeah. Something seems off about this whole thing."   
"I agree." Jace said as they met with the others.

They then heard a groan and when they looked to their left they saw Luke on the ground leaning against a building wall.  
Clary ran over and the rest followed. Luke had cuts along his arms and his shirt was ripped and where it was ripped there was blood.  
"Luke what happened?" Magnus asked.  
"Me and....and Jocelyn had a fight so I went outside and took a walk to cool off. That's when I ran into these demons. They appeared out of no where. They then started to ask me where Alec was and of course I didn't say anything so they decided to torture me." Luke said and when he finished he started to cough up blood.  
"Damn it Luke. We got to get you back to mom." Clary said.  
Magnus and Jace both helped Luke up and they headed back to the institute.

Once they got there they headed to the infirmity. Once there they saw Jocelyn helping a cut on Maia's head. Once she healed it she looked over to the door and saw Luke.  
"Lay him down!" Jocelyn said and they did as told. Jocelyn then ran over and held his hand.   
"You stupid stupid man." Jocelyn mumbled as she closed her eyes. Soon the cuts started to heal them selves and close up.  
"She's a healer." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear causing him to jump.   
Alec looked over and nodded. "So she has the same power like your mom had?"   
Magnus nodded. "Yeah. Jocelyn reminds me so much of her." Magnus said and Alec could see the sadness in his eyes.  
"Your mother sounds like an amazing person Magnus. She loved you very much."  
Magnus smiled. He then went over to Maia. 

"You alright? What happened with the Circle members?" Magnus asked.  
Maia nodded. "I'm fine. We captured the four circle members and rescued the mundanes. We took the circle members to a cell. We were waiting for you to come back to question them." Maia explained.  
Magnus nodded. "When you feel up to it, take Lydia with you and take one of the circle members to the interrogation room. Getting one of them alone will be much easier to get them to talk. Ask them what they were planning to do with the mundanes. Make sure you put the cuffs on the person you choose to interrogate."   
Maia nodded. "Of course. I'll tell you what we find out." Maia said standing up.  
Magnus grinned and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."  
"I'm glad you're okay as well. You have to tell me what happened out there later."  
"Of course." Magnus said and Maia nodded and headed out.

Magnus then walked back to the others.  
"Well I think Jocelyn has this under control. You guys are welcome to do what ever you want. Get changed out of your suits and relax. We don't have anything else to do until tomorrow." Magnus said and the others nodded.  
Alec walked up to Magnus. "Do we have any more apples?"  
Magnus rose an eyebrow. "Of course. Why do you ask? Hungry?"  
Alec shook his head. "No. I wanted to try...to control it again." Alec said quietly.  
Magnus smiled. "Want some company?"  
"Sure." Alec said and they both left to get the apples and head to the training room.

Jace walked over to Clary who was standing in the corner.   
"You alright?" Jace asked.  
Clary nodded. "I will be. It's just.....Luke is the only father I know and seeing him like that...."  
Jace pulled her into a hug. "I understand. It's happened to me and my siblings more than you can imagine."  
Clary nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm starving. Want to go see what they have in the kitchen?" Clary asked.  
Jace nodded. "I thought you would never ask."   
Clary laughed and Jace laughed as well. They then went over to Simon and Isabelle and asked if they wanted to come and they agreed.  
"We should make something for Magnus and Alec." Isabelle said.  
Jace's eyes widened. "You're not making anything! Never again Isabelle. Never again."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes

"Alright Alexander, just concentrate. You can do it." Magnus said as he watched Alec close his eyes and take an apple into his ungloved right hand.   
A few seconds later the apple started to rot. Alec sighed and placed it onto the table. He took another apple and tried to concentrate on holding in the poison but the same result happened. The apple began to rot once more and Alec tossed it to the side.

"This was a stupid idea. Why do I have to be so hopeful for something that's never going to happen." Alec mumbled mainly to himself.  
Magnus shook his head. "Darling it's not stupid. Of course it's not going to happen all at once. You just need to practice more."  
"Practice? Magnus I've been practicing!" Alec yelled and when he saw Magnus flinch he regretted it.  
"I'm sorry." Alec whispered as he ducked his head.  
Magnus shook his head. "It's alright. I understand Alexander."

Alec sighed and took a deep breath in and out before reaching out and grabbing another apple. He closed his eyes and tried to find the switch in his mind but too many thoughts were getting in the way. Thoughts like he was never going to be good enough and that he killed his little brother. Words that his parents said to him floated in his mind as well and it was hard to find the switch when all of that negativity got in the way. It was like that all the time. Alec then started to get angry at his parents and at the words they said to him. Suddenly the apple in his hand turned black and wilted away, but that wasn't all. Every single apple in the apple box had began to turn black and rot. Even the flowers in on the table that were there for decoration that were once bright and full of life were now dropping and dead. 

When Alec opened his eyes he saw what he had done and he threw the apple out of his hands. This was new, he had never done anything like that before.  
When he looked over to Magnus he saw Magnus looking at him with wide eyes and in those eyes he saw fear.   
"Magnus...." Alec choked out but Magnus didn't respond. He did however back away from Alec and the table.  
"I'm sorry." Alec said as he pulled his glove on and ran out of the training room. Alec was now scared. Scared that if he could do that without meaning too then he could hurt some one badly and it made Alec afraid. As he ran down the halls, every vase filled with flowers began to wilt away.  
"No no no." Alec said as tears ran down his face. He ran to his room and when he got into it he closed the door and locked it behind him.  
Alec then climbed onto the bed and brought his knees to his chest and cried.

\---

Magnus felt awful. Of course he was scared but that was only for a minute because he knew Alec wouldn't hurt him on purpose. When he saw the fear, pain, and regret on Alec's face he snapped out of it but of course it was too late because Alec had dashed out of the room.  
"Damn it!" Magnus yelled and ran out of the room. When he looked down the hall, he saw dead flowers and the wall paper starting to peel off and turn black.  
He had to get to Alec's siblings and fast. So he ran to the kitchen and when he got there he saw Jace and Clary laughing as they had flour in their hair and Isabelle mixing something in a bowl while Simon trying to get her to stop.

"Jace....Isabelle. I need you to come with me. It's Alexander." Magnus breathed out and when the siblings turned around they saw how serious Magnus was.  
"Magnus...what happened?" Jace asked as they walked up to him.  
"I don't know....we were practicing him controlling his power and then all of a sudden every single apple started to rot, not just the one in his hand. I don't have time to explain just please come with me." Magnus said and they nodded.  
"We'll stay here. If you need us let us know." Clary said softly.  
"Thank you biscuit." Magnus said and ran out of the room as Jace and Isabelle followed.

When they got to the hallway Jace and Isabelle both looked at each other with wide eyes.  
"Alec did this?" Jace whispered.  
"I think so." Magnus said with a shaky voice.  
When they got to Alec's door they saw that the wood on the door was cracking and instead of the whole door being brown, the bottom was turning black making it's way towards the top.  
"Shit." Jace said. He was about to turn the door handle when Magnus grabbed his arm.  
"Don't touch it. It's been touched by Alec's poison and it could harm you." Magnus said.  
"So what do we do?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus thought about what to do until he got an idea. "Stay here." Magnus said and ran into his room.  
When he came back he was wearing a long sleeve shirt and gloves. He tried to twist the doorknob but it was locked so he knocked on the door.  
"Alexander, sweetheart open the door." Magnus said loud enough for Alec to hear.  
But what they heard instead of a response broke Magnus's heart along with Jace's and Isabelles. They heard Alec sobbing.  
"What do we do? Fuck." Jace said running a hand through his hair.  
"I'll try to unlock it using my telekinesis." Magnus said and he closed his eyes focusing on unlocking the door.  
He finally managed to unlock it and he opened the door.

The whole room was a disaster. The wall paper on the walls were now on the ground and the wall behind the wall paper was a gross looking brown.   
The vase filled with flowers on his night stand (Every room had one) were now wilted away and the vase was now cracked with water spilling out of it.  
The rug was starting to mold and it just looked like everything in the room was in bad shape.  
When Magnus looked up at Alec he saw the boy hiding his head in his knees and his hands tugging at his hair.  
"Alexander..." Magnus said softly.   
Jace and Isabelle were frozen. They didn't know what to do for their brother, their strong brother who had always been there for them and seeing him like this....they didn't know how to handle it.

Alecs head sprung up and Magnus could see tears running down his face. When Alec landed his eyes on Magnus and his siblings they widened.  
"No no no get out. I could hurt you get out please!" Alec whispered as he tugged on his hair some more.  
Magnus shook his head. "No darling. You wont hurt us. You are strong Alexander, you can control it. I know you can."  
Alec shook his head. "I've tried Magnus! I've tried so hard but I can't! I can't control any of this! Everything I touch dies and I can't...what's the point of this?"   
"Point of what darling?" Magnus asked as he took a step towards the bed.   
Alec backed up even more on the bed. "The point of being here when I'm just going to hurt you, or worse. Magnus I'm not good here. I'm better off alone. Where I can't hurt you or my siblings or even Clary and Simon."

"Oh Alexander...." Magnus whispered. He then closed his eyes and felt a tear of his own run down his cheek.  
"I'm bad. Maybe that's why Valentine wants me because he knows...he knows I'm evil just like him and all those other circle members."  
"No! Alec no! You're not evil. You're caring and brave and strong and kind." Jace spoke up for the first time.  
"That doesn't mean a thing when I can just kill someone by a touch of my hand Jace! You don't know what it;s like to live in constant fear of killing any one who walks by, of killing you guys. I'm scared every single fucking day." Alec said louder this time. He then looked over at Magnus.  
"I saw the look on your face Magnus. Even your scared of me. It's okay though I understand."

Magnus was furious at himself. He wished he could go back and do it all over but he couldn't.  
"Darling, yes I was scared but that's because I've never seen anything like that before. But then I thought about it and I realized I was being stupid. You wouldn't hurt anyone and I know that Alexander. I'm not scared of you and I never will be. Never again."  
Alec sighed and closed his eyes.   
"I ruined everything. Look at this room, look at the hallway. All those flowers are dead because of me. What happens next time this happens? I could kill someone who is in the same room with me. I wish I could just get rid of this stupid power." Alec said with a rough voice.

Magnus instantly got an idea. He turned to Jace and Isabelle. "Stay here. I'll be right back."  
Magnus then ran out of the room and into the training room. He grabbed a pair of restraint cuffs. He then ran back into the room and walked over to the bed.  
"Put these on." Magnus told Alec and gently laid them next to Alec.  
Alec looked up at Magnus and then the cuffs. He picked one up and placed it on his left wrist and then the other on his right.  
"Jace go get another apple from the kitchen." Magnus said.  
"Why?" Jace asked.  
"Just do it. Trust me okay" Magnus asked.  
Jace sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back." Jace said and ran out of the room to go to the kitchen.

"Those cuffs make the person wearing them not have their powers right?" Isabelle asked raising an eyebrow.  
Magnus shook his head. "No they still have them, they just can't use them."   
"How is this supposed to help? Is he supposed to wear those all his life? What if something happens?" Isabelle asked.  
"Of course not. Do you trust me Isabelle?" Magnus asked softly.  
"Yes." Isabelle replied instantly.  
"Then trust me when I say I have a plan to help your brother."   
A few minutes later Jace arrived with an apple and placed it in Magnus's hands.  
"Okay, now I think it would work better if you two weren't here." Magnus told Jace and Isabelle.  
"What? You want me to just leave my brother?" Jace asked bitterly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and grabbed Jace's arm. "He knows what he's doing. Come on Jace."  
Jace sighed. "Fine." Jace said and walked out of the room. Isabelle then walked up to Magnus and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of him okay?"   
Magnus nodded. "Of course darling."  
Isabelle then left the room and it was now only Alec and Magnus.  
"I'm going to try something, and I know you are scared but you don't have to be Alexander. Is that okay?"  
Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. "I don't know Magnus. I'm done trying."  
"Please just do this....for me Alexander please."   
"Okay."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes

Alec took a shaky breath as he saw Magnus set the apple down on the bed Alec was sitting on. He saw Magnus smile at him and nod his head letting him know it was okay.  
"Now Alexander, I want you to think of controlling it. I know that the cuff won't let you use your power but I think it will help. Think of switching it off okay darling?"   
Alec nodded. He closed his eyes and thought about keeping the poison in and switching the power off. When he opened his eyes, he took a deep breath in and out and then grabbed the apple that was on the bed. His eyes widened when he held the apple for about ten seconds and nothing was happening. Twenty seconds later still nothing. 

"Oh my god." Alec whispered. He then turned his head and looked at Magnus who was watching Alec with a huge smile.  
"Magnus! Do you see?" Alec asked as his lips turned into a grin. He was bouncing up and down on the bed like an excited kid and Magnus thought how adorable it was.  
Suddenly the cuff started to crack and within seconds the apple started to rot. Alec dropped it and frowned.  
"I don't understand..." Alec said as he looked over at Magnus.  
Magnus sighed and sat down on the bed. "You must of been to excited that you accidentally turned the switch back on darling."  
"I still don't get it. Why would that matter if the cuff was working?" Alec asked  
I have to tell you something. The cuff was just a regular cuff Alexander. I switched them out when you weren't looking." Magnus replied.

He thought Alec would be mad, angry, or even sad. However he was not expecting Alec's frown to turn into a grin once again.  
"So that means...I did it? Without help? I turned it off Magus?" Alec asked.  
Magnus smiled and nodded. "You did Alexander." Magnus whispered.  
Alec smiled and when he looked around the room his face dropped back into a frown.  
"What wrong darling?" Magnus asked.  
"I ruined the room....I ruined the hallway. Magnus....I'm sorry." Alec said ducking his head.  
"Hey hey. None of that sweetheart. We will place you into the guest room on the other side of my room and we can just use this room as a training room for you.  
And don't worry about the hallway. It's nothing a little paint can fix." 

Alec nodded and looked back at Magnus. "Well we should go check on my siblings." Alec replied standing up.  
Alec placed his gloves back on and headed towards the door. Magnus followed and the two walked out the room.  
"Hey Magnus?"  
"Yes gorgeous?"  
"Thank you...for helping me." Alec replied while blushing at the name Magnus used.  
"Of course. And I'm going to help you every day until you are able to touch someone without being afraid."   
Alec smiled and nodded. "I wish I could hug you right now..." Alec said as he looked at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"You have no idea how much I want to hug you Alexander." Magnus replied with a smile.

When they got to the kitchen, Jace and Isabelle stopped what they were doing and ran over to him.  
They asked if he was alright and when he said he was much better they both said they loved him and he told them he loved them back.  
"Alexander has some big news." Magnus said as he sat down at the table next to Clary and Simon.  
Alec rolled his eyes and sat down at the table too.

"What's the news Alec?" Simon asked.  
"Well I uh...I managed to not poison an apple for over twenty seconds!" Alec replied with a grin.  
Isabelle who was holding a spoon dropped it and turned to face her brother once again.  
"Oh my god....Alec! That's huge! I'm so proud of you!"  
Jace laughed and nodded. "That's awesome buddy!"   
"Well Magnus helped. And you two helped me calm down so thank you." Alec said looking away.  
"We will always be here for you Alec. No matter what." Jace said and Isabelle agreed.

The six of them then helped make diner. and ate together.   
Lydia, Maia, and the others who lived at the Clave all ate dinner as well.   
It was nice, and it felt like one huge family.   
However they knew that the feeling would end tomorrow morning when they would leave to go save Raj's parents.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes

The next day, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, Clary, And Simon were all suited up and ready to go. Alec grabbed his bow and quiver before leaving the Clave institute.   
Raj was waiting outside for them, he was going to help them and teleport them to where they were told to go to get his parents back.  
Of course the circle members thought that they were exchanging Raj's parents for Alec.

"Hey Raj. So how do we do this?" Magnus asked.  
Raj nodded and held out his hands. "I need everyone holding hands while I teleport."  
Everyone except for Alec grabbed each other hands. Alec looked down at his own and pulled his glove up. He then looked at Magnus's hand and slowly placed his hand on top of Magnus's. Magnus gave Alec a smile and before they knew it they were all teleported to the meeting grounds. 

Standing on a grassy field surrounded by trees and rocks were Camille and Sebastian along with two other circle members. Behind them was Raj's parents and beside them was one more circle member. The group was hidden behind the trees but they could see the circle members clearly. Magnus then turned around to face the others.  
"So we know the plan right? Jace and Raj you two will go save Raj's parents while the rest of us distract the circle members." 

Everyone nodded and then it was time to act. They all looked at Alec and Alec rolled his eyes. He knew they were worried about him but there was nothing to be worried about. Alec could take care of himself and besides they would be right there anyways.

Alec took off his gloves and placed them in his quiver pouch. He then grabbed his bow and walked out from behind the trees and walked over to the circle members.   
When they saw him, Camille smiled at him where as Sebastian just stared. It was weird and uncomfortable but Alec knew that he had to do this.

"Well I'm here. Now let them go." Alec said looking at the two.  
Camille laughed. "I'm surprised you came. Why would you give up just for these two strangers?"   
"Because they're innocent. Anyone with a heart would know that." Alec spat.  
Camille smirked and looked over at Sebastian. "He's feisty. I like it. He's also very attractive"

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "You're not here alone are you Lightwood? You thought we wouldn't notice."   
"Actually I knew you would. No one ever comes alone." Alec replied.  
Just then Magnus, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon all walked out from behind the trees and walked over to where Alec was standing.   
"Magnus darling, have you finally gave up this being good act and decided to join us? Join me?" Camille asked  
"That's never going to happen Camille." Magnus replied.

"Enough of this. Now Alec is going to come peacefully with us. A deal is a deal. Alec for them two." Sebastian said as he pointed at Raj's parents.  
Alec took a step closer. "You see, that's not going to happen. I've made it very clear to Valentine that I don't want to join him and I never will. So how about we make a deal with you. Give us Raj's parents and you guys can go without a scratch."   
This time it was Sebastians turn to Laugh. "What's so special about you? Why does Valentine want you so badly?"   
"You mean he didn't tell you? You're doing his dirty work and he didn't even tell you what it's all about?" Isabelle asked speaking up.  
"He doesn't need to tell us. We trust him." Camille replied.

 

Alec looked at the others and then at the circle members. He then grabbed an arrow out of his quiver and could feel the poison seep out of his hands and into the arrow. He then notched the arrow in his bow and aimed it at Camille. He felt Magnus walk up beside him. Magnus had no idea what Alec was doing but he knew that what ever it was, he trusted Alec just like the circle members trusted Valentine.

"So? Do we have a deal?" Alec asked.  
"You couldn't even hurt us if you tried. So no. We don't have a deal." Sebastian replied.  
"Fine. Have it your way." Alec replied and he moved his bow a little to the left and let the arrow fly. It went right past Camille's ear and when it did Camille and Sebastian started to laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world.  
"Pathetic. You missed." Sebastian said.

Alec rose his left eyebrow. "Or did I?"   
Sebastian and Camille both looked at each other before turning around. The circle member who was by Raj's parents was now on the ground with the arrow in his leg. The circle member was now on the ground trying to breath. The veins in his arms, neck and face were turning black. Of course the poision arrow wasn't going to kill him since Alec would actually have to touch him with his own skin to kill him, but it would make the circle member be in pain for hours. 

Sebastian turned around and looked Alec right in the eyes. "What was on that arrow?"   
"You'll have to figure that out on your own." Clary said causing Sebastian to turn his gaze on to her.  
"Oh hey little sis." Sebastian said with a smirk.  
"What? I'm not your sister." Clary responded.  
"Are you sure? Maybe you should ask who your real father is." 

"This is getting boring. Let's grab the kid and go." Camille said to Sebastian.  
Sebastian grinned and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."  
"Magnus it's not too late you know my love." Camille said looking at Magnus.  
"I'm not your love." Magnus responded.

Just then Sebastian looked back at the other two circle members and nodded. The circle members then grinned and started to walk towards the group.   
They were all going to have a fight on their hands and it wasn't going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry.  
> However I will most likely be posting another one later today so be on the look out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Also sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I had a major writers block lol.

Alec rose an eyebrow and slowly took off his gloves. When he placed them inside his quiver, he looked to his left and right. Isabelle and Magnus were standing a little bit in front of him and Alec rolled his eyes. He didn't need them to protect him, he was fine. As Alec started to reach for an arrow, he felt a something wrap around his ankles. When he looked down he saw it was a green vine that was slowly wrapping around his legs. Looking back up, he saw one of the circle members looking straight at him and moving his hand, Alec then knew that he was the one control the vine. However Alec knew that the vines wouldn't work for long.

"Alec!" Isabelle called out as she turned around.

"I'll get myself out. Take care of him." Alec responded as he pointed at the circle member who was control the vines.

"You got it big brother." Isabelle said and ran over to the circle member. 

When Isabelle got to the circle member, she tapped his shoulder causing the man to turn around. The Circle member glared and rose a hand, but before he could use his powers Isabelle had already started to use hers. When the man looked into her eyes, he felt like he was burning from the inside out. It wasn't real of course, nothing was happening to him, but Isabelle was making him feel like his insides were on fire. The man yelled and dropped to the ground. 

\---  
"I'm going to go help them. You get to Raj's parents Jace." Simon said and before Jace could respond he ran over to where the others were.

Jace groaned and then turned to Raj. "Stay here. I promise I will get your parents. When I bring them to you, teleport them back to the Clave and the come back for us alright?" 

Raj nodded and with in a blink of an eye Jace was gone.  
\---

Alec reached down and grabbed the vines that were traveling up his legs. With in a few seconds the vines began to rot and die. The vines then crumbled and fell off of Alec.   
When Alec looked up he saw his sister standing over the circle member and he smiled to himself. Isabelle was so strong and he was very proud of her. Next he looked a little bit over from his sister and saw Simon helping Clary taking out the other circle member by stretching his limbs to beat up the man while Clary uses her power to produce Lightning. He never even stood a chance. 

Behind Camille and Sebastian who were trying to find where Magnus went, was Jace approaching Raj's parents. Magnus suddenly appeared next to Alec, becoming visible again.

"We need to distract them so they won't see your brother." Magnus whispered.

"I know. Why don't we just capture them?" Alec asked.

"It's not that simple. Trust me Alexander, they are strong. We are going to need to come up with a different plan to get them, but for now our mission is to get in and get out as soon as possible. Are you with me darling?" 

"Of course." Alec said.

When Alec looked back over, he saw Raj's mom gone. That was good. Jace had gotten to her in time and they just needed to distract them for a little bit longer.

"What makes you so scary?" Alec asked Sebastian and Camille, taking a step towards them.

Sebastian smirked and stepped closer to Alec, where as Camille kept her eyes on Magnus and didn't move.

"I like you. I can see why my father wants you to join us." Sebastian said and before Alec could respond, Sebastian made a circle out of fire surrounding Alec. 

"They're gone!" Camille yelled out causing Sebastian to turn around. Raj's parents were no longer behind them.

When Sebastian turned around he smiled. This couldn't be good.

"You think that I didn't know about your little rescue mission? I can read your minds and glasses over there wouldn't shut up about it in his mind." 

Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, and Magnus were standing a few inches away from the circle of fire that Alec was in. Alec looked at the fire and then at Clary who was looking right back at him. Somehow he got the message across and Clary knew exactly what to do, she just needed to get the timing right. 

"So what now?" Alec asked.

"I'm going to take you to my father and your little friends are going to stay put." Sebastian replied.

"And if we don't?" Magnus spat.

Sebastian smirked. "Trust me, you won't like the consequences."

"There's one thing that your forgetting Sebastian." Alec said calmly.

"And what's that?" 

"Water can put out fires." 

And there it was. Clary's eyes turned white and she held out her hands. Right above Alec was a dark rain cloud forming, and with in a minute it began to pour down on Alec and the fire circle surrounding him. When the fire was out the rain began to turn into fog. Alec pulled on his gloves and ran over to the others. All of them then ran over to Raj and with in seconds, Raj had teleported them back to the Clave.  
\---  
"Damn it! They're gone!" Camille growled once the fog cleared. She then looked over at Sebastian who rolled his eyes.

"That was the plan." Sebastian replied.

"Wait...you wanted them to get away?" 

"Yes. Now lets go. We have work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the end of this chapter was kind of horrible. Sorrrrryyyy


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes

When they got back to the Clave, Alec was shivering and soaking wet thanks to the rain that Clary made with her powers. Of course it was the only way to get the fire to stop but that didn't mean that Alec liked it. His clothes were drenched and his hair was dripping onto the ground. Everyone however didn't notice, they were all talking with Raj's parents. At least that's what Alec thought.

"You poor thing. Come on Alexander, let's get you warmed up." Magnus said gently behind Alec.

Alec turned around and nodded at Magnus. "Thanks." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and told the others that he would be right back. He then lead Alec towards his room, his new room, and walks him into the bathroom that's connected to his room.   
Magnus then walks over to the shower and turns it on. He then opens the bathroom closet and takes out a towel and sets it on the sink.

"I could do this you know." Alec said with chattering teeth.

Magnus smiles. "I know darling."

Alec laughs and shakes his head. It's a weird feeling that someone actually wants to take care of him and it makes his heart thump against his chest. It's nice and Alec doesn't really know how to react to it. When Alec looks up he see's Magnus staring at him with a fond look on his face.

"You don't get taken care of often do you?" 

Alec sighed. "No. I do the taking care of."

"Well good thing you have me. Now take a shower and warm up. When you're done meet me in the training room okay?"

Alec nodded and watched as Magnus leave and close the door behind him. Alec smiles and strips his soaking clothes and gets into the shower. He feels the warm water hit his back and it feels like heaven. Alec sighs as he washes his hair and body. When he's warm enough and all clean he gets out of the shower, wraps a towel around his waist and steps into his bedroom. Alec smiles once more when he see's that Magnus had set some grey sweat pants and a black tank top on his bed. He also see's a red rose on top of them.  
Alec always thought it was weird that clothing never got ruined when it touched his skin but it was what it was. When he got dressed he was about to put on his gloves so he could grab the rose and smell it. He gently sat his gloves back on the bed and closed his eyes. 

Think of something happy, turn the switch off. Alec pictured his siblings smiling, he pictured Magnus telling him how he wanted to hug Alec as well and how nice and caring Magnus was towards him. When he opened his eyes he took a deep breath in and out and reached out for the rose. When he gently took a hold of the flower he waited a good ten seconds before bringing it to his nose and smelling it. He sighed with happiness and then brought the rose away from his nose. It had been a full minute now and the rose was still living and beautiful as ever. Alec's eyes widened but he couldn't make himself too excited because he was afraid he would loose what was happening.

Alec quickly grabbed his gloves in one hand while still holding the rose in his other and made his way towards the training room. When he saw Magnus he hid the flower behind his back and made his way towards him. He was standing with his siblings, Clary, Simon, Raj, and Raj's parents. When he got close enough he stood by Magnus.

"Magnus look." Alec whispered causing Magnus to turn his head. 

Alec showed him the rose and he saw Magnus smile. "It's been about five minutes Magnus. It's not dead!" 

Magnus's smile grew even wider. "Oh my gosh Alexander." Magnus whispered.

The others grew quiet and they were now staring at the rose in Alec's hand. Alec looked over at his siblings and smiled. "It's not dead....It's still alive. I'm doing it!" 

"Oh Alec. This is amazing." Isabelle squealed. 

"Amazing indeed." Magnus replied still looking at Alec.

Alec blushed and ducked his head. "Thank you for the rose Magnus." 

"Of course gorgeous." 

Alec smiled and looked up. When he looked over at Raj's parents he saw confusion written on their faces.  
Alec rose an eyebrow at them and the father started to speak.

"I don't get it. What's so special about that?" 

"Sir, his power is very deadly. Anything he touches he poisions. But he's getting better at controlling it and the rose is still alive." 

Raj's parents both looked at each other and then back at Alec.

"That's why Valentine wants you. You're power could help him in ways I doubt you don't even understand." The mother said.

"Alright. I think we should all take the rest of the day off, it's been an eventful day. Tomorrow before we leave for our mission we will talk about what happened to you guys." Magnus stated looking between Raj's parents.

"Of course. I'm just glad to be back with my baby boy." Raj's mother said and hugged Raj.

"Come on Alexander, lets go see what else you can do." Magnus said with a wink and the two headed out of the training room and into Alec's room.  
Once they were in Alec's room, he told Alec to hang on and that he would be right back. Ten minutes later Magnus was back with a bag filled with things. There was an apple, a banana, a ball, and many other objects. 

"Alright, do you want to practice controlling your power again?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. I want to see if I can do it again." 

Magnus smiled and nodded back. "Then let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame chapter. I had writers block lol


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing this chapter on my phone so there might be a lot of mistakes. Sorry about that. I usually write them on my laptop.
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry again if there are any mistakes.

Alec and Magnus practiced controlling Alec's power for an hour and so far he seemed to be doing an amazing job. Touching item after item, none of them were ruined or poisoned. It was like something in Alec switched causing him to actually control his power. Alec was now holding five apples in his hands while concentrating on something happy. 

"You're doing an amazing job Alexander." Magnus whispered.

Alec opened his eyes and smiled at Magnus. He had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong darling?" Magnus asked.

"It's just...I never thought I would be able to do this. All my life hasn't been nothing but fear and I..."

"I get it sweetheart. I get it." Magnus replied

After about ten minutes, Alec placed the apples down which were still shiny,red, and very much not rotten.

"You're getting so much better at this. Do you know what changed?" Magnus asked Alec. 

Alec sighed. "I....I think it's because I'm happier here. I don't have to watch out for my siblings as much anymore. When we were on our own, I didn't have time to be happy for myself you know? Everything was just so stressful and I think it's what caused me to not control my power. Also Lydia and Maia told me about turning of a switch in my mind and I think I found that switch and it's helping me." 

Magnus smiled and nodded. "That's totally understandable. So Alexander, I want to try something." 

"What is this something Magnus?" Alec asked raising his left eyebrow.

Magnus held out his hand. "Hold my hand."

Alec's eyes widened and this time both of his eyebrows were raised. He looked down at Magnus's hand and shook his head. "No, No way Magnus."

"Alexander, darling, you've been doing so good. I know you can do this."

Alec closed his eyes. "What if I hurt you Magnus? I can't...I don't know what I would do? I could kill you!" 

"Sweetheart, look at me." Magnus whispered.

Alec slowly opened his eyes. He saw Magnus look straight into his eyes and he felt calmer by the second. However he was still scared and he didn't know if he could do it. He didn't want Magnus to end up like Max. He's done with seeing the people he cares about leave him. 

"I know you're scared. I know you think that you're going to hurt me or worse but you won't darling. I trust you Alexander. You won't hurt me. I know you can do this."

"Okay." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and held out his hand. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out and then opened his eyes up once more. He rose a shaky hand and slowly reached his hand out. His fingers were about and inch from Magnus's hand. He looked up at Magnus and saw Magnus smile fondly at him and nod his head. Magnus wasn't afraid. Magnus was hopeful and encouraging. He wanted to show Alec that he could do this, that he wouldn't hurt anyone with out meaning too any more. Alec moved his hand, never taking his eyes off of Magnus's face, and he finally grasped Magnus's hand into his own.

Alec gasped but he didn't let go. He looked down at Magnus's arm and saw now black veins. He saw Magnus wasn't in pain and that it was working. He was controlling his power. Alec felt a tear slip down his cheek and he closed his eyes as he felt Magnus's soft and warm hand in his own. It was like a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Oh Alec." Magnus whispered and dropped Alec's hand, only to reach up and cup Alec's face.

"Magnus." Alec said with a choked sob. He was now fully crying. 

"I know baby, I know. You did amazing. You are doing so well. I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you. So so proud." 

Magnus began to wipe away Alec's tears and Alec let him. He kept his eyes closed as he felt Magnu's touch. When Magnus cupped Alec's cheek with his other hand he moaned. He knew it was embarrassing but he hadn't been touched in years and it just felt so good. 

"You're so touch starved aren't you?" Magnus asked softly.

"Is this real? I'm not dreaming?" Alec asked opening his eyes. 

"You're not dreaming Alexander. This is very much real." 

"I...Can I hug you?" Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and stood up. He lifted Alec up with him as well and before Alec could say anything else, Magnus wrapped his arms around the taller male and hugged him tight.   
Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder and felt a few tears roll down his own cheek.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time." Magnus whispered.

"Me too." Alec replied.

Magnus lifted his head and looked directly into Alec's eyes. "I'm going to kiss you Alexander." Magnus whispered.

Alec nodded and closed his eyes as he felt warm and soft lips on his. They moved their lips in sync and separated when they needed air. It was Alec's very first kiss and boy was it amazing. It was nothing like how he'd pictured. It was ten times better.

"Wow." Alec said out loud.

Magnus chuckled and then his eyes widened. "That was your first kiss wasn't it?" 

Alec nodded and ducked his head as a blush arrived. Magnus shook his head and rose Alec's face up. "I'm glad I could be your first."

"Can we go see my siblings? I want to show them..." 

Magnus nodded. "Of course darling. Of course."  
\---  
When the two walked into the kitchen, they saw Isabelle and Simon setting the table while laughing about something one of them had said. Jace and Clary were by the stove mixing something in a pot. Alec smiled. It was like they were one big family and it was so different from hiding and trying to find a place to sleep day after day. Here he could be happy, here he could finally have a place to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> The next chapter will have Alec showing his siblings what he can do.  
> They will talk to Raj's parents and they will go on the mission as well.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for such the long wait. I have been so busy and not been feeling like my self recently. I hope you guys can understand. 
> 
> But I'm back now so I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter but I will be posting again tomorrow and it will be longer!

Alec watched his siblings as he leaned up against the kitchen door way. Magnus was right beside him but instead of watching the others he was watching Alec. When Alec looked over he saw Magnus looking at him with a soft smile on his face and he blushed and looked down. He quickly shook his head with his own little smile and walked over to his siblings along with Clary and Simon. He also noticed that someone else was with them as well. 

"Alec!" Isabelle said as she rushed over to him along with Jace and shortly followed by the others. 

"Hey." Alec said with a small grin.

"Ah I see you guys met Sam. Alexander this is Sam, he's with us. Sam this is Alexander." Magnus said introducing the two.

Sam was one of the meta humans that worked with the Clave. His power was controlling air and wind. Alec smiled and nodded at Sam who glared in return. He saw Sams eyes travel down to Alec's hands and his eyes widened. Alec wasn't wearing his gloves and everyone in the Claves institute has heard all about the newbies and Alec's power. Alec's dangerous and deathly power. Alec looked back at Sam who was now backing away from Alec. 

"He's not wearing his gloves! He could kill us all Magnus and you're just letting him walk around without his gloves? And not only that but he isn't wearing a long sleeve shirt either! What if someone accidentally bumps into him!" Sam spat out. 

"Sam!" Clary hissed.

Magnus was about to say something but stopped when he saw Alec look straight at Sam and slowly reached out for Magnus's hand. Magnus looked down and smiled when he placed his own hand in Alec's. The two then interlaced fingers and they both were now looking at Sam. Jace and Isabelle were standing there in shock but also a hint of pride and Clary and Simon were standing there frozen. Sam on the other hand lifted his arms and made a pushing motion towards Alec. The next thing Alec knew was a burst of wind and Alec being knocked back, his hand slipping out of Magnus's and into a wall hitting his head. 

"Magnus! Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Can you breathe?" Sam asked as he ran over towards Magnus.

Before Magnus could speak he heard Isabelle yell and saw the two rush past them and towards Alec.

"Alec. Alec wake up. Alec please." Isabelle said and was about to touch Alec when Magnus walked over and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Stop. I don't think he can control his power when he's not awake. We need to get him to the infirmity now." Magnus said looking down at Alec.

Alec was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. He was still breathing which was good but what scared them was the red color behind Alec's head and on the wall.   
Magnus turned around and stomped up towards Sam and pushed him. 

"What the fuck was that?" Magnus growled.

"He was touching you Magnus! He could of killed you!" Same shouted.

"Well he didn't. I'm still alive aren't I? Look what you did Sam! Alec is hurt and by the looks of it badly. He could of died from hitting his head Sam!"

"Magnus! The bleeding is getting worse!" Isabelle cried out.

Magnus looked over at Alec, grabbed a kitchen towel, and ran towards him. He then looked at Clary and Simon. "You two stay here with Sam. He is not leaving this room until I get back. Clear?" 

"Of course Magnus." Simon and Clary said in unison.

"Thank you." Magnus replied and looked back over at Alec. "Since none of us can touch him at the moment, I'm going to use telekinesis to move him to the infirmity. While I'm doing that I want Jace to hold this on his wound. Be careful not to touch him with your skin." 

As they made their way down the hall way with a floating unconscious Alec while Jace holding the kitchen towel to his head, they finally made their way into the infirmity. Jocelyn was standing there waiting for them in a way like she knew they were coming. Magnus moved him so he was hovering over a bed and slowly and gently placed him down. 

"What happened?" Jocelyn asked as she pulled on some gloves.

"Sam used his power on Alec and threw him into a wall. His head is bleeding and it's bad." Isabelle said with a shaky voice.

Jace quickly walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He would comfort her and would always be there for her when she needed it. They were family after all.   
Jocelyn nodded and quickly walked over to Alec and turned his head to the side. On the back of his head was a large cut where blood was gushing out of it. Jocelyn closed her eyes and gently touched the cut where in minutes it began to heal. 

"Clary honey, go get a new wash cloth and wet it so we can clean his head." Jocelyn said removing her hand away.

Clary nodded and ran over to a cabinet. She quickly grabbed a wash cloth and ran over to the sink to damp the cloth. When she was done she quickly walked over to Alec and handed it to her mom who thanked her daughter and started to clean off the blood. When she touched the spot that recently had a cut, they heard Alec whimper. Sure it was healed but that didn't mean it wasn't still tender. When she was done she gave it back to Clary who without a word walked over to the sink and rinsed the wash cloth off. A few seconds later they saw Alec stir on the bed and he opened his eyes with a groan.

"Alexander." Magnus breathed out as he crouched down next to the bed right in front of Alec.

"Hi." Alec whispered and then groaned once again as he lifted a hand to his head.

"Got a headache darling?" Magnus asked.

"Yes." Alec croaked out. 

Magnus nodded and looked over at Jocelyn. 

"I can't use any more of my power on him. It would be to much. Especially with his power." Jocelyn explained as she handed Alec some pills and a glass of water.

"What does that mean? What about his power?" Jace asked.

Jocelyn sighed and sat down on one of the beds. "His power deals with death while my power heals. I can use a little bit of my power on him but if I use more than that, it would cause a battle between our powers and it could really hurt him."

"What happened? Where am I?" Alec asked not paying attention to what Jocelyn had been saying. 

"Alexander, you were thrown into a wall and hit your head. You're in the infirmity. Your head was bleeding but don't worry darling. Jocelyn healed you." 

Alec nodded and closed his eyes. He felt dizzy and tired. With in a few seconds he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the mission would be in this chapter but I changed my mind lol. It will be in the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Ayyee.  
> So this story is soon coming to an end. It will probably be either chapter 35 or 40 that I make the last chapter.  
> Once this story ends I'm going to make a new one. I already have an idea.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is reading!

When Alec woke up, he felt a little bit dizzy and a small headache but other than that nothing hurt. Blinking his eyes open he saw Isabelle and Jace sitting by his side. He frowned when he didn't see Magnus but he knew that Magnus probably had better things to do then to be around Alec. The boy groaned as he sat up and when he did Jace and Isabelle both snapped their heads to the side to look at their older brother. 

"Alec! Oh thank god. Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Isabelle yelled as she placed a hand on Alec's clothed shoulder.

"I..It's not like It was my fault." Alec said as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. 

"Are you okay though? How do you feel?" 

"I...A little dizzy and a small headache but other than that I feel fine. What happened?" Alec asked.

Jace frowned and tilted his head in confusion. "You don't remember? Sam used his power to throw you against the wall because you were touching Magnus and he thought that you would hurt him with your power." 

"Oh shit. I..Yeah I remember. What the fuck man. Where is Magnus? Is he okay?" Alec asked.

"I'm fine darling." Magnus replied as he walking into the room and over towards Alec. 

Alec sighed with happiness and wrapped his arms around Magnus. When his cheek touched Magnus's, he heard Isabelle squeal. Alec and Magnus broke apart to look at Isabelle who had a huge grin on her face. Jace was also smiling and Alec had no idea why.

"I forgot that you can control your power now Alec." Isabelle said.

Alec however got up and off the bed as soon as he saw his sister start to cry. He walked over and kneeled in front of her because she was sitting on a chair.   
"What is it Izzy? What's wrong?" 

"I..Can I hug you Alec?" Isabelle whispered.

Alec smiled and pulled Isabelle up and into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and he felt himself crying as well.  
"I never thought I would be able to do this. For the first time in forever...I'm not afraid anymore." 

"Oh Alec." Jace said joining in on the group hug.

When they were done they parted and Alec reached out to grab Magnus's hand. Magnus quickly grabbed it and brought Alec's hand to his lips to kiss the back of Alec's hand. Alec blushed and ducked his head as a smile appeared on his face. He then realized something and brought his head up.

"What happened to Sam?" 

"He's in one of the cells right now. I had a little talk with him while you were asleep."

"Oh..." Alec whispered.

Magnus frowned and cupped Alec's cheek. "What's wrong sweetheart?" 

"I...I just thought you weren't here because of me. You have better things to do than to be worried about a burdan like me."

Magnus shook his head. "No. Alexander, darling. I had to go deal with Sam. You are not a burdan. Do you understand?"

Alec closed his eyes and nodded his head. Just as Magnus was about to lean in with a kiss, Clary and Simon walked through the doors causing the two to jump apart. Isabelle sighed because her brother deserved that but of course it was ruined. However she couldn't be mad by the reason.

"I'm so glad you're okay Alec! I'm glad you're awake too. I'm so sorry to interrupt but we need to leave now if we want to get that weapon. We're running out of time." Clary said to the group.

Magnus nodded and looked over at Alec. "You think you're okay to go?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with."  
\------------------  
When they got to the abandoned amusement park, something felt off. They had Raj teleport them to the amusement park because he was the only one who knew where it was and where the weapon might be. However Alec couldn't help but have a bad feeling about all of this.

"You said that today was the day that no one was here right?" Alec asked Raj.

Raj nodded. "Yeah. At least that's what i've heard anyways. Valentine and his men were always doing something else on this day. However I won't be surprised if Valentine had some guards out here." 

"Yeah..." Alec replied.

Magnus looked over at Alec. "What is it Alexander?" 

"I just can't shake this feeling. I feel like we're falling into a trap. Something doesn't feel right. Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels this way."

"No. I feel it too. However we can't back down now. Let's just try to find it and if anything goes wrong, Raj you get us the hell out of here." Magnus said.

"Of course." Raj replied. 

"So where do you think it is? Where would Valentine hide a weapon that could wipe out all of the mundanes?" Jace asked.

"My best guess...the fun house." 

Alec groaned. Of course. Alec hated fun houses. They were confusing and most of the time they involved clowns which Alec absolutely hated and creeped him out. He couldn't understand how kids loved to go into fun houses. He also understand why parents let their kids go in. It was a good possibility of loosing a kid in there. Isabelle looked over at Alec and chuckled. 

"You could always stay behind." Isabelle said with a grin.

"No. I'm going in." Alec said sternly.

"Even though you might see a clown painted on the wall?" Jace asked with a cheeky smile. 

Magnus turned towards Alec and laughed. "Oh my. Is someone afraid of clowns?"

"Not just clowns. Fun houses. He hates the things." Isabelle said.

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up. They're creepy alright? Now let's just get this over with. However someone should stay behind as a look out." 

"I'm down to stay out here. Fun houses creep me out too." Simon said speaking up.

"Okay. Clary and Raj you guys stay out here too. We are not leaving anyone alone." Magnus said.

After agreeing, Jace, Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle made their way inside the fun house. Alec was already regretting not staying behind but he didn't want to send in his siblings with out him being there. At first it wasn't too bad. But a few minutes later after walking through, music started to play and lights started to turn on. Alec jumped and when he looked around he saw he was surrounded by mirrors. Looking around some more he realized he was alone.

"Jace! Isabelle! Magnus!" Alec yelled out. 

When he got no response Alec huffed and tried to find his way out of the maze of mirrors. After five minutes he managed to get himself out and when he turned the corner he saw something glowing behind a door. Alec took a deep breath in and out before yanking the door open. Sitting in a glass container was what looked to be a large laser gun but Alec knew it was not that. It was the weapon that they were looking for. 

"Shit. That's huge." Jace said behind Alec causing the older male to jump.

When Alec turned around he saw the others walking into the room and right when they did, the door slammed shut. The four looked around to see what had caused that when suddenly they heard a familar laugh behind them next to the door. Turning around again they saw Camille and Sebastian appear and many others along with Valentine him self. 

"It was a trap." Alec hissed.

Valentine smiled and made his way over. "Ah. I knew you were smart Alexander. I'm so glad we finally get to meet. I'm Valentine but I bet you already knew that. You look so much like your parents. It's a shame they didn't make you join the circle with them. However I'm not impressed with them. They managed to get them selves caught. Stupid mistake. Pathetic really."

Suddenly Vines were creeping up his siblings and Magnus's legs and arms keeping them in place. They tried to struggle out of them but nothing worked. Camille smiled and made her way over to Valentine followed by Sebastian. 

"What do you want?" Alec gritted out through clenched teeth. 

"You of course. You're power is so great Alexander. You don't know how powerful you are. Join me and I'll let your friends go." 

"I will never join you." Alec spat.

Valentine smiled and nodded at Camille. "I was hoping you would say that. It makes this so much more fun." 

Suddenly the vines were traveling up his siblings and Magnus's bodies and then they were wrapping around their necks. His eyes widened when he heard and saw Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus struggling to breathe. 

"If I go with you, you'll let them go?" 

"I promise." 

Alec took one last glance at the vines. He thought about touching the vines for a minute but there were too many circle members. Alec sighed and looked over at his loved ones. He then looked over at Valentine and nodded. 

"Let them go first and then I'll go with you. You have my word."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Valentine asked.

"Because there is too many of you and I never go back on my word. Just please let them go." Alec pleaded as he saw Magnus's face turn blue.

"Camille let them go." 

Camille growled but did as she was told. When the vines went back into the ground the three dropped to the ground trying to catch their breath. Suddenly Alec felt a prick on the side of his neck and instantly he felt sleepy. He looked over at Valentine in confusion.

"Just to make sure you keep your end of the bargain." 

With in minutes Alec's mind was going blank and he let the sleepiness take over. His eyes fell shut and he fell to the ground before he could see Magnus and his siblings get up and call out his name. Valentine nodded at Sebastian who was wearing a bio suit and he picked Alec up into his arms. 

"No! What did you do to him?" Magnus growled out. 

"Nothing that will hurt him. I just put him to sleep. Now this has been a great chat but I must be leaving with my now prized possession. Tell Clarissa that her father says hi and that she will always be welcomed here will you?" 

Before anyone could do anything they all vanished including the weapon. Alec was gone and Magnus couldn't help but think it was his fault. However he couldn't think about it too much because they had to get out of there and find a way to get Alec back and get to that weapon before Valentine sets it off.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it's almost the end. Two more chapters after this and then the story is over.  
> It makes me sad because I loved writing it but at the same time I'm happy it's ending because all good stories must come to an end. Haha (:
> 
> Thank you for everyone who is reading and sorry for any mistakes.

At first his mind was telling him to go back to sleep, but once he felt straps ankles and wrists his eyes opened and he looked around. He was in a dark room, more like a basement, and he was strapped down to a bed. There were also two demons stationed by the door as guard. Alec tried to pull on the straps but nothing budged and he was still very pretty weak. At first he thought it was from drug he was injected with back at the fun house but when he looked down at his arm he saw there was an I.v. connected to it and as he followed the tube with his eyes he saw it was hooked up from the machine. He then noticed that instead of a liquid being pumped into him, his blood was being pumped out of him and into the machine. 

"Fuck." Alec whispered as he looked around once more. 

When he looked back over at the machine, something next to it on the floor caught his eye. There on the ground was a dead body. His face was purplish black and the veins in his body were also black. There was blood coming out of his mouth, nose, and even eyes and Alec knew that the man had touched Alec when he was unconscious. Alec closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was kill someone and that's exactly what happened. Awake or not. Suddenly Alec heard a door open and foot steps and when he opened his eyes he saw the one man that he wouldn't mind killing. Valentine Morgenstern.

"Alexander! It's so good to finally see you awake." 

"What happened to him?" Alec asked looking at the man on the floor.

Valentine sighed as he dragged a chair over and sat down right next to the bed Alec was strapped too. "Joey got a little frisky with you. I'm glad he's dead. I was going to do it anyways but since he decided he just couldn't keep his hands off of you, I decided why not. I wasn't going to stop him because you were even if you didn't know it." 

"What is wrong with you?" Alec spat.

Valentine grinned. "Many things. But I know that's not the real question you want to ask so go ahead. Ask away." 

"What are you doing to me? Why are you doing this?" 

"Ah and there it is. You see Alexander, I've told you this before. Your power is very rare, in fact there was only one other person who had a power like yours but that was before my time. And the fact that you have two powers only makes you more powerful. Even more than me and I can't have that. I like you Alexander, I really do. Your strong and loyal and good hearted and I would love to have you by my side. But like I said, I can't have someone be more powerful than me. And besides I know you would never betray your family and your little boyfriend. Speaking of which, did Magnus ever mention that he used to work for me? That's how he and Camille met you know?"

When Alec's eyes widened Valentine tsked and shook his head. 

"I see. What a pity. I always hate when couples keep secrets from one another. Too bad you won't have the chance to ask him. But anyways back to why i'm doing what i'm doing. You see when all of your blood is drained from your body, I will transfer it into myself. Our powers come from our blood and that dear boy is why i'm taking yours and putting it into me. With your powers and mine, I would be unstoppable. And Once I have your powers I will be able to make the weapon work once and for all and all those pesky disgusting mundanes will be no more."

"You can't do that. You have no idea what you're doing!" Alec replied.

Valentine laughed. "Oh really? And why is that?" 

"Putting my blood in you will kill you. I know all about where our powers come from and I've even seen and heard about people taking other peoples powers before and it successfully working. But my blood will kill you once it reaches your own. You will be dead with in minutes."

"You have no idea what you're talking about boy! Is this a trick? Are you just saying that so I'll stop this? Well let me tell you. It's not going to work."

"This isn't a trick! My blood will kill you! What the fuck is wrong with you? You've seen what my power does. You've seen how it kills instantly. My power isn't a power that can be transferred to someone else."

Valentine shook his head. "I think that's enough. You're not getting into my head Lightwood. I know what you're trying to do."

Alec looked over and saw how full the bag was with his blood. He could feel himself get more tired by the minute and he could feel himself getting a little bit dizzy from the blood loss. Alec looked back over at Valentine as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Fine. If you want to put my blood in you then go ahead. But just know you're asking for your own death Valentine. I thought you were smart. I thought you were so smart and so dangerous but in reality your nothing but a scared and stupid man." 

Valentine rose from his chair. He rose a gloved hand and slapped Alec right across the face. 

"Who are you to talk to me like that? Do you know what I've done boy? I've killed thousands of mundanes and traitor mutants. I've made a weapon that could destroy all of mundane kind. And you're calling me stupid? I'm not stupid. And scared? What would I be scared of? I control Demons for gods sake. I'm not scared of anything."

Alec laughed. "You're scared of mundanes. You're scared that one day they will over power us. You're scared that since they're different that they will find a way to kill you and all of us mutants alike. Just like you're doing now. I can see it in your eyes Valentine. The way you talk about mundanes is like a little kid talks about the dark. You're scared Valentine and you're not strong enough to stop it. You know it too." 

This time Alec got a punch to the nose. Alec screamed out as he felt the bone break and when he felt wetness where his nose is, he knew it was bleeding. That only made things worse. He was loosing more blood.

"Believe what you wish boy. But I'm not scared. I hope you enjoy the last fifteen minutes of your life because that's all you will get before this machine bleeds you dry."

Before Alec could respond, the doors burst open and Alec saw Sebastian and Camille approaching. 

"They're here father." Sebastian said. 

Valentine smiled. "Good. They were quicker than I thought but that's alright. You two stay down here with me. I'll send my demons to go deal with them."

Valentine walked back over to Alec and grabbed something off the table that was next to the bed. He then placed it in Alec's mouth and tied it around the back of his neck. Alec realized it was a ball gag. However he couldn't think too much of it because his vision was starting to fade and he could see black dots appearing in his vision and a few minutes later he fell unconscious once more. 

Valentine walked away and over to the others. He then closed his eyes, rose his hands, and started to chant. With in five minutes demons filled the room.

"My pets, I need you to kill anything that comes into this institute that is not a circle member! Go now." 

The demons headed out the room and up the stairs. Valentine laughed and sat down as he waited for the show to begin.  
\-----------------------------  
Magnus paced back and forth in the ops room back at their own institute. He ran a hand through his messy hair not even caring how it looked. He was angry and scared that Valentine had Alexander and all he wanted was the boy he loved back. Loved. He did love Alec with all his heart and if they got him back...no not if but when they got him back Magnus was going to tell him every second of every hour of every day that he loved Alec. He was so lost in his mind that he didn't realize the papers and object flying in a circle around him.

"Magnus!" Clary yelled as she ducked past a flying book and placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus jumped and then sighed as he saw the object fly around him. In a second they all dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry. I just want him back." 

Isabelle pulled Magnus into a hug as he heard Magnus's voice crack. "I do too. But I know my brother. He's strong. I know you're worried, we all are, but worrying isn't going to solve our problem. We need to come up with a plan to get him back." 

"You're right. The first thing we need to do is to find out where Valentine took Alec." Magnus replied.

Jace smirked as he pulled out his phone. "I'll take care of that. A year later after Max died...Alec placed a tracking chip in himself. He did it without any of us knowing and the next day he told us. He said he did it because if he did something stupid and hid away he wanted us to find him and to knock some sense into him. He doesn't do well when he's alone in those situations. You've already seen it. When he was in that room and he couldn't control his power."

"Oh Alexander... my poor baby." Magnus whispered.

Suddenly there was ding that came from Jace's phone. "Gotcha."

"Where is he? Where is our brother Jace?" Isabelle asked.

"He's at the Circle."

Simon furrowed his brows. "Why would Valentine take Alec to their main base? Why wouldn't he take him somewhere where none of us knew about?"

"Because Valentine wants us to find him. He wants us to walk into another trap." Magnus replied. 

"Only makes sense. Knowing Valentine." Clary said.

Magnus turned to Clary and grabbed her hand. "Clarissa there's something that Valentine said to us. He told us to say his to his daughter and that daughter is you." 

Clary yanked her hand away and backed up. "No. No it's not true. Tell me it's not true Magnus." 

Jace with his super speed ran over and wrapped her into his arms. Magnus walked over and sighed.

"There's only one way to find out. We need to talk to your mom."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Jocelyn jumped when the infirmity doors slammed open. She had just finished healing a patient and when she turned around she saw Clary, Magnus, Simon, Jace, and Isabelle heading her way. She quickly took off her gloves and told the patient that they were free to go. Once they left, Jocelyn sighed and knew that the five of them wanted to talk to her about something serious. But once she looked closer she saw that Alec wasn't with them which was strange. 

"Hey sweetie." Jocelyn said as she walked over to give a kiss to Clary's cheek. However before she could Clary stepped out of the way.

"Mom, who is my father? And don't lie to me. I'm not a little girl anymore." 

Jocelyn sighed and sat down on one the beds. "Something tells me you already know the answer to that Clarissa." 

"So it's true? Valentine is Clary's father?" Magnus asked this time. 

"Yes. I didn't want to tell you because...." Jocelyn started to say but stopped when she felt a tear roll down her face.

Seeing her mom like this, she couldn't stay mad at her. Clary sighed and walked over and sat down right next to her. She pulled her mom into a hug and wiped the tears away that were falling down her face. Of course she was mad that her mom lied to her but she knew that she had a good reason for it. 

"Why didn't you tell me mom? Why did you make me believe that my dad died? Please help me understand." 

"I didn't tell you because I'm ashamed. I wanted you to have a reminder of a father who was good and someone you can look up too. When I was seventeen years old, I fell in love with him. He was nice and caring and he wanted what we all wanted. He wanted to make this world safe. However after a few years his true colors showed. One day after a mission he came up to me and started to say horrible things about how mundanes keep on getting in the way and how pathetic and useless they are. How he wants the world to be filled with people like us instead of mundanes. 

At first I thought it was just a phase you know? But it wasn't. One night i heard him talking to someone about coming up with a machine that could destroy mundane kind. That weapon would be so powerful that he could rule the world with it. I tried talking to him that night. I told him that he needed to stop or I couldn't be with a man like that. He told me that he wouldn't do that because he could have both. 

We argued for hours and hours and finally I just gave up. I told him I was done with him and that I don't want anything to do with him because he changed. He got angry. He was furious. Using his power, he summoned demons to capture me so I would stay with him forever. However I got out of there before the demons arrived. I told Luke about it and he was furious. Luke and Valentine used to be best friends but after I told him what he was planning to do, he told me he knew Valentine was up to something. When we told the others about his plan, a bunch of us went to confront him but by the time we got there, he was gone and everything in his room was gone as well.

That night I also found out I was pregnant. With you." 

They all say there in silence. It was a lot to take in. It made sense however. But the one thing that Clary and the others still didn't understand was Sebastian. He had called Clary his sister that day and Clary needed to find out if it was true.

"Before I was born...did you have another kid?"

Jocelyn closed her eyes and tears started to fall once more. "Yes. But he was killed in a fire when he was a baby."

"No mom. He's not dead. He's alive and he's working with Valentine." 

"What?" Jocelyn gasped.

"It's true." Isabelle said softly speaking up.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. To you all but most importantly to you Clary. I'm so so so sorry. I hope you can understand why I did what I did one day." Jocelyn whispered.

Clary sighed and hugged her mom once more. "I already do mom. I forgive you. I'm still mad and i'm still hurt and confused a little but I get it. I do. You were just looking out for me and I can't be mad at that. But mom we need your help now. Valentine has Alec. We need to get him back but we don't know how to stop him." 

Jocelyn nodded and stood up. "There's only one way to stop him and this is where it get's complicated."

"Why? What can stop him?" Jace asked walking up and sitting down next to clary. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Clary smiled and kissed Jace's cheek. Jocelyn looked surprise. She would have to talk to them about that later.

"It's not what can stop him, it's who."  
\---------------------  
When they asked Raj to portal them to the circle, Raj was happy to do so. When the arrived, they saw both Camille and Sebastian look at them before running down a flight of stairs The room was dark but there were lights near the stairs so they could at least see somewhat. Before they could follow them, demons started to appear. Magnus looked around and saw about ten demons heading their way. He then looked over at the flight of stairs and he knew somehow that Alec had to be down there along with Valentine. 

After hearing that Magnus and the others were going after Valentine and to find Alec, she insisted that she went along. Before they left, they decided that they needed more help. After talking to Luke and hearing that Jocelyn was going, he jumped right in and agreed into going. 

"Demons hate lights right?" Jace yelled out over the growling and hissing of the demons.

"Yeah why? We don't exactly have a light here Jace!" Clary yelled back.

Jace laughed. "Have you forgotten about my power beautiful?" 

"Good Idea Jace! You and me will take care of these demons. You guys go find Alec, we will be with you when we're done!" Luke called out.

Jocelyn nodded. "Be safe. Both of you!"

When the demons were all in one spot, Luke transformed into a wolf. Once he was into his wolf self, he ran straight at them. Jace followed shortly behind him and was now running circles around the demons and Luke. Jace was running so fast that it looked like lightning which was causing light to come off him. The light was making the demons weaker by the minute and Luke now had a fighting chance. 

"GO!" Jace yelled out to the others as he continued to run.

Magnus nodded and led the way down the stairs. When they were all down there, Magnus turned around and nodded at them before opening the door. As they made their way into the basement, they remained quiet. The room was dark, darker then upstairs and they could barely see a thing. That was until the lights turned on and they could see what was going on.

Camille and Sebastian were smirking at them as they were standing behind Valentine who was sitting in a chair. However that wasn't what caught their eyes and made them all to gasp. Alec was laying in a bed, strapped down and unconscious. In his arm was an I.V. and they could see that they were draining his blood. Alec looked pale and weak and even though he was sleeping, he looked terrified. Magnus wanted to kill Valentine right there on the spot.

They all ran towards him and Magnus was about to take the iv out when Valentine started to speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. One touch and you're dead. Him being this vulnerable makes him ten times more deadly then he has even been before. Even touching that Iv will kill you. But if you want to wait until his blood his all drained then go at it." Valentine grinned. 

"Why are you doing this Valentine?" Jocelyn hissed.

Valentines eyes widened when he saw who had just spoke. "Isn't it simple? I want his power! I thought you would be smarter than that my love. But don't worry. I know what the institute has been planting into your brain. But now that you're here, along with our daughter, we can be a family again!"

"What! You want this whore back with us father?" Sebastian growled.

Valentine stood up and turned around. "You will not speak about your mother like that ever again. Do you understand me?" 

Sebastian nodded. "Yes father." 

Magnus moved closer to Isabelle and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Keep them distracted. I'm going to help Alexander. If what Jocelyn said is true, we need to hurry this along or else Alec will die."

Isabelle nodded knowing what to do. She moved around the others and made sure to get eye contact from Valentine, Sebastian, and Camille. When she moved around them all she cleared her throat causing them all to look at her.

"You will let me brother go or you'll regret it." 

Camille laughed. "Oh please. What can you do?"

Isabelle grinned and made sure the three were all making eye contact before her eyes rolled back into her head and they were now looking at nothing but whiteness. Before they knew it, Camille started to scream and she fell to her knees. Sebastian was close to follow. Valentine gritted his teeth and let out a strangled yell. Isabelle was making them believe that they were all caught on fire. Isabelle nodded at Magnus to tell him to hurry up. 

"IT'S NOT REAL! iT'S NOT REAL. YOU GOTTA TELL YOURSELVES IT'S NOT REAL!" Valentine yelled out at Sebastian and Camille. 

When they were calming down, Simon ran over and started to stretch his arms. He wrapped his arms ten times around the three of them and held them tight so they couldn't move. Clary rose her hands and lightning was now starting to strike around them. 

Meanwhile, Magnus knew that touching the IV would kill him. He knew Valentine wasn't lying about that. So he did the only thing he could think of and hoped for the best that it wouldn't cause any more harm. However the thing he was about to do, it could possibly make Alec die quicker by making Alec bleed out faster. But he had to do it. If there was a chance to save them all, to save Alec, he would do it. He just hoped it wouldn't be a big mistake.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.

It was dark, too dark to see anything. He couldn't even see the person who was talking to him at this very moment.

"Hello little one." 

"Where am I? Who are you?" Alec asked as he looked around.

There was a chuckle before the voice began. "You're in your head Alexander. You're dreaming. But don't think that this isn't real because my dear boy I can assure you, this is real. My name is Johnathon Mystic."

"Like in the legend?" Alec asked.

"Yes Alexander. Like the Legend. I wish I could explain more to you but we don't have much time. Your friends are in great danger and they need you my boy. In a few minutes you're going to be woken up by excruciating pain. Don't let it affect you. It will hurt but you need to push through it. You need to touch Valentine with your hands. It's the only way to stop and kill him. You're the only one who can do this." 

Alec shook his head. "I don't..I don't understand. Why me? Why did you give this power to me?" 

"Oh Alexander, you have no idea how amazing you truley are. I'll explain everything I will but in due time. But right now I need you to fight and fight hard. Valentine wants to destroy mundane kind and you're the only one who can stop him. I must warn you, by doing this it's going to take a lot from you and once you touch him, it will slowly start to drain you and kill you. But you need to fight it Alexander, fight it and you will live. I know you have much more questions but I can't stay any longer. You have a job to do. Just remember to fight Alexander, the world is counting on you." 

Before Alec could do anything else the room started to brighten and brighten until he woke up and screamed out in pain.   
\--------  
As the others distracted Valentine, Sebastian, and Camille, Magnus ran over to Alec. When he got there he felt sick. Alec was as pale as could be and he was unconscious. His body was shaking and he just looked very weak. Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. What he was going to do was very dangerous and it could end up damaging Alec even more. However this was the only way. 

"I'm sorry Alexander, please forgive me." Magnus whispered before using his telekenisis to untie him and to yank out the i.v.s in Alec's arm. 

It caused skin to tear and for him to bleed out even more. It was the only way to get it out of him without actually touching him. What he didn't expect was for Alec's eyes to shoot open and for him to scream out in pain. Magnus's chest ached hearing his love scream out like that. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around Alec and kiss him and tell him that he's okay but he couldn't. He couldn't even touch him because the state Alec was in made him deadly. 

What surprised Magnus was that Alec's eyes were glowing blue. Magnus gasped in shock.

Alec stood up from the chair and looked around. On the ground were both Sebastian and Camille standing over his sister and brother. He growled out and held up his hands. The two were pushed back and a fore field was now surrounding them. They banged on it and tried to use their powers but it didn't work. They were stuck. 

Alec smirked and turned his attention to Valentine who was looking right at him.

"You're awake. How did you get out?" Valentine asked before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter because i'm going to put you right back there and bleed you dry." 

"You will do no such thing!" Isabelle shouted.

Valentine sneered and held up a dagger. He looked over at Isabelle and smiled. "You are so annoying. I think it's time to end you." 

"You leave them the fuck alone. This is about you and me. Not them." Alec growled. 

"No Alec!" Jace yelled and was about to run over when Alec turned and placed another force field around them. It was the first time Alec had done two force fields all at the same time.

Alec turned back around and looked at Valentine who had a hint of fear in his eyes. Alec tilted his head and grinned. He then looked around and saw his bow and arrow sitting up against the wall. Valentine watched his movement.

"I don't think so." Valentine hissed before raising his hands.

Alec knew what was coming. Valntine was summoning demons. Alec quickly started to run. As he got closer to his bow and arrows he heard growling and hissing noises coming from behind him. The demons were here and they were coming straight towards him.

Alec finally got to his bow and arrow and grabbed them. He placed his quiver over his shoulder and grabbed an arrow letting the poison seep through. He began to shoot at demon after demon as he made his way through them to get to Valentine. Once he was close enough he saw Valentine in shock. 

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Valentine yelled out. 

Alec laughed and took out another arrow, lining it up in his bow. He saw Valentine's eyes widen before he began to run over to the weapon that would destroy mundane kind. Alec Quickly ran after him and when he was in a good place he stopped and aimed an arrow at Valentines leg and released it. The arrow lodged it's self in Valentines left leg causing the older man to yell out and stumble to the ground. 

Alec walked over and crouched down. 

"Why do you hate mundanes so much?" Alec asked.

"I don't have to answer to you." Valentine spat out before kicking Alec with his good leg and getting up.

Alec fell over and watched as Valentine got to the weapon. He saw Valentine laugh and hit the start button. When it powered on, he heard a robots voice saying that there were seven minutes until it fired. Valentines laugh grew louder and Alec heard his siblings and his friends call out his name behind the force field.

Alec closed his eyes and heard Johnathons voice in his head telling him to get up and fight. Alec stood up and walked over to Valentine who had his back to him. Alec qucikly grabbed Valentines arm with both hands and with in seconds he saw black lines run up the older males arms.

Valentine gasped and his knees buckled causing him to hit the floor. He tried to struggle out of Alec's grip but the poison was making him weak. Alec felt himself become weaker himself but he couldn't let go. It wasn't the right time to let go. Something about Valentine made Alec have to use his power more. Valentine started to choke and he started to cough up black blood. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head and his veins in his neck and face were turning black as well.

Alec yelled out in pain but continued to hold on. However he couldn't stand any longer so he fell to his knees. He saw more blood rush out of Valentines mouth and soon it was coming out of his ears as well.

"Let go Alexander. Let go." A voice whispered in his mind.

"I can't. It's too much." Alec said out loud.

"Yes you can Alexander. Let go. It's going to be okay. You just have to fight." 

Alec closed his eyes and gasped as he let go. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body hit the floor. Valentine was dead and Alec was drained. Both force fields disappeared. 

"Alec!" Isabelle yelled out.

"Clary, Simon, and Raj, take Camille and Sebastian back to the clave. I need you Raj to come back so you can take us home. Can you do that?" 

"Of course." The three said in unison before running off.

Magnus turned his attention back to Alec and ran off followed by Isabelle and Jace. Once he got there he saw Jace about to check Valentines pulse and so he reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Don't. Touching him could kill you too." Magnus said before turning to Alec.

Alec was on the ground not moving. He had dark bags around his eyes and they were also closed. His skin was pale and his lips were dry and white. But the thing that scared Magnus the most was that his love, his Alexander, wasn't breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my original story on wattpad?   
> Username: GracefulRoseGold  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/GracefulRoseGold


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So this is it. This is going to be the last chapter.  
> thank you to everyone who has been reading and keep up with this.  
> To everyone who comments and leaves kudo's.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and even though i'm sad it's ending, i'm happy about how it all turned out.

The only thing on Magnus's mind was that Alec wasn't breathing. Magnus did the only thing he could think of and pulled Alec into his lap. He knew it was dangerous, the Alec's skin would kill him, but he didn't care. He needed Alec to be okay. He then noticed that Alec's arm was still bleeding so he quickly took off his over shirt and wrapped it around Alec's arm. Once that was done Magnus started to rock back and forth not hearing Raj teleport back in.

"Alexander, please...please wake up. I love you. I can't do this on my own. Please baby. I need you." Magnus whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek.

As the tear rolled down his cheek, it landed on Alec's own. The tear then started to roll down Alec's neck and down his arm and into his hand. Once it reached his hand it disappeared. Magnus's eyes widened when he saw Alec's hand start to glow and then suddenly it stopped. The next thing Magnus heard was a gasp and some coughing coming from his lap.

"Alexander?" Magnus whispered.

Alec slowly opened up his eyes and began to cough some more. Magnus helped Alec sit up right but still held him in his lap. When Alec was done coughing, Alec's eyes widened with fear and confusion as he started to look around. Magnus quickly wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him to his chest.

"Hey. Shh you're okay. You're safe now." Magnus said.

Alec looked up and into Magnus's eyes. "Magnus?" 

"Yes baby. It's me. I'm here." Magnus whispered.

Alec closed his eyes and started to cry. "I was so scared. I thought..I thought I would never see my family again or you. I love you so much Magnus. I thought I would never be able to tell you that I love you again and I was so scared."

Magnus closed his eyes and kissed Alec's forehead. "I was scared too Alexander. I thought I lost you. I did loose you for a minute. But baby, we're here. We are both safe. I love you so much. With all my heart."

"What happened? Where is Valentine? Why can't I remember anything?" Alec asked starting to feel anxiety and panic.

"Hey. I will explain everything I promise. But for now, let's go home. What do you say?" 

Alec sighed and nodded. "Home sounds great."  
\------------------------  
Raj teleported them back to the institute which they called home. Raj also managed to grab the weapon so that no one could ever use it again. Once they got back to the institute, Jace and Isabelle ran to Alec and pulled him into a hug. Alec was better at controlling his power now. 

Once they were all settled, Magnus explained everything to Alec. Alec frowned the whole time. He didn't remember any of it. Magnus was kind of relieved though. Alec went through something traumatic and he was glad that his love didn't remember. 

Alec did remember one thing though. And that thing was the dream he had about Johnathon Mystic. So when everything was done being explained to him, he decided to tell everyone about his dream. Everyone was shocked at the story. 

"So he actually spoke to you? Wow." Simon said.

"Yeah. I still don't know if it was real or just that. A dream. If it was real then why me?" Alec asked.

Magnus sighed and grabbed Alec's hand. "I don't know darling but that was in the past and right now? We're in the present. We're here together. All of us. And you know what? Valentine is no longer an issue for us. Let's celebrate and worry about it another day okay my love?"

Alec smiled. "Okay. But before we do I think we should do one more thing."

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"Destroy the weapon. That way we will know for sure it won't fall into the wrong hands."

"That's an excellent idea." Magnus whispered as he leaned over and kissed Alec's temple.

Alec smiled and stood up. The rest followed and they all went into the room where the weapon was being kept. They all stood around the weapon looking at it. Not knowing really what to do or how to destroy it.

"How do we do this?" Jace asked.

"I think Alec needs to do it." Clary replied.

Alec held out his hands and looked down. "I used to be so afraid. So scared of these powers. Always hiding who I was. Always being afraid of killing someone on accident. But now? I've learned to accept it and myself. I've learned to control this power and I've learned to be better and it's all thanks to you guys."

"We're family Alec. It's what we do." Isabelle said and then looked at Clary, Simon, and Magnus. "All of us."

Alec smiled and took a deep breath in and out before grabbing the weapon and focusing on flowing his power through him and into the weapon. Within seconds the weapon broke down and there was nothing left. Everyone let out a breath of relief and suddenly the room was full with laughter.

"We did it." Alec said.

Magnus nodded. "We did it indeed."

From then on, Alec learned more and more on how to control his powers. The team became closer and closer to each other and they all learned how to live their lives and to finally be happy and it was nice.

Maryse and Robert along with Camille and Sebastian stayed in the jail under the institute for the evil they have done.

Jace and Clary went on their first date and so did Simon and Isabelle.

Magnus and Alec's love was so great that no one could tear them down.

Everyone grew in their own ways and no one would have it any other way. It was new and it was nice. They helped find others like them and helped everyone learn how to use their powers. Everything was the way it should be and it was all perfect. Nothing was going to ruin anything ever again.

The End.


End file.
